


Zoo

by tropical_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung work at the zoo, he met a peculiar boy who visit the zoo everyday alone to escape home.  this fated meeting change the course of their life.Soft at 1st chapter.  rated Mature just incase.





	1. Encounter

Spring 2014 was an important year for aspiring animal caretaker Yoon Jisung.  It was the year he was accepted as an intern in one of the biggest zoos in South Korea after months of being on their waiting list. 

Since little, he's been fascinatedby the animal world.  For him they are more appealing than human.  Not that he is anti-social or anything; he actually is a sociable-emphatic person.  But humans are complex creatures with a tendency to overwhelm his sensitive heart. 

Animal on the other hand, are simple beings.  They kill when they are hungry, fight for territory or mates and love back when they are given love/food.  Being around them is one of the greatest joys he could feel in this world. That’s why he thinksthe zoo is the place for him to be.  

This company is owned by a big group. The zoo is the biggest one in South Korea.  He was overjoyed when he received the email from them.  Even though it was just an internship, they were known for hiring employees from their internship batch.  Therefore Jisung swore to work his hardest during his internship time.  He'll do whatever task given to him with highest spirit:  cleaning the venue, assisting the caretakers and performers, raking the dead leaves, removing feces or any petty things that doesn’t require experience nor skill.  

During spring break,the number of visitors increased drastically.  The zoo was so overwhelmed that they put some interns in the front line to help guide the visitors and make sure they don’t do anything stupid that might endanger the ecosystem.  Jisung was often chosen because of his people skill and likeable features.  Even though he preferred to do back work where he would be around the animals more, Jisung took the job no less passionately; as he believedit’s also an honorable deed to make sure the visitors enjoy the zoo experience at its fullest. Who knows, he might inspire some kids to love the creatures that he loves.  

On the third day of spring break a certain pink-haired boy caught his attention. For obvious reasons, anyone would be drawn toward his outrageous hair color.  However,that wasn’t interesting enough for a zoo officer like him who faced thousands of people every day.  The thing is, this boy had already make his third visit to the zoo alone. 

The zoo isn’t particularly a place for solitary escapades. Most visitors come in families, group of friends or couples. The kind of person who visits the zoo alone is either artists or certain animal enthusiasts.  This boy doesn’t act and looks like either.  The last kind are delinquents looking for some thrill by vandalizing the property. Jisung recalls during his rebel phase, commercial and public signboards were hot items among his peers who thought it was an edgy and cool thing to steal other’s property.  

With an assumption that the peculiar kids might do whatever stupid things youngsters nowadays love to do, he decided to watch the kid carefully. Make sure to stop him when he shows signs of suspicious activity.  

The next day, right after the zoo opened, as expected the boy walked in. Jisung spotted him easily even though he wore a hoodie that cover his head, the pink bang still shone from miles away.  

The boy was approaching the birds’ enclosure, specifically the tropical birds.  That section has the most elaborate display and sign system since there are special specimens with high difficulty to acquire and maintain. Jisung recalls how his sunbae bragged about sleepless nights they endured in order to fill out papers, gain permits and pass through various government inspections.

Since this section is precious, Jisung will make sure no one messes with the exhibition.

He follows the boy carefully without being obvious.  He'll pretend to be working on something else when the boy faces his direction, and sneak a peek when he thinks he isn’t.   

They are in front of the bird of paradise enclosure when Jisung catches the boy taking something akin to a marker from his bag. "Vandalism" and "grafitti" are the words he instantly thinks of and hell....he'll never let it happen.  

Jisung hurriedly skips toward the boy and taps his shoulder gently.  

"Hello, are you interested in our tropical birds enclosure?" Jisung gives his best customer service greetings with a smile so wide that he think it might intimidate the young one "anything you are curious about regarding these beautiful creatures?" 

The boy seems to be caught off guard.  He gasps a bit, with his hand holding the marker that’s already out of its cap. 

"No.  Yea... no...I mean...yeah this is impressive collection…"

Jisung notice his manly hoarse voice, he predict the boy’s age to be around 20 or 21 years old.  J _eez, is there nothing better he can do besides vandalizing others’ property?_ Jisung then steps up and positions himself between the pink haired boy and the sign.  

“This creature is a rare special one, only found in Borneo and Australia" Jisung recites the placate as if it was a scene from a drama, then he turns dramatically,  trying to teach this younguna lesson about hard work  "Can you imagine how much work we put in to deliver them from the other side of the world? "

"Papua New Guinea...." the boy mumbles, ignoring the scene before him.

"Huh?" Jisung freezes in motion. 

"It should be Papua New Guinea, not Borneo.  This bird is an endemic creature and shouldn’t be anywhere in Borneo island"

Jisung isn’t sure how to react. Is this boy trying to correct the information the zoo wrote on the placate? While he is engulfed with confusion, the boy shoves his smart phone in Jisung’s face, showing the Wikipedia page for the bird of paradise.

"Here, if you don’t believe me."

Jisung scrolls through the page. Borneo was not mentioned anywhere. 

"I was trying to write some notes on top of the wrong signs before. Don’t worry, this is not a permanent marker" the boy waves the marker in front of his face. 

"Wow, you are right. How do you know this? Are you a bird enthusiast? " Jisung returns the phone to the boy.

The boy just shrugs in return.

"Not really, but my father was. He used to go there to look for this exact species."

“That’s cool” Jisung nods.  For once, he looks at the boy from head to toe. He has a big built, rounded face, taller than himself.  He wore shredded washed out jeans, a grey hoodie, pink hair and a black duffle bag embellished with ridiculous amount of pins and tags.  He looks more like a street dancer than an animal enthusiast. Jisung can’t hold his curiosity anymore.  

“I am sorry, I couldn’t help but notice that you visit here every day, are you currently researching something or...?”

The boy looks away. Jisung tries to catch his expression, only to feel panicked that he came off as a creepy staffer who stalks a visitor.

"I am sorry, didn’t meant to weird you out, it’s just I can help if you need more information about our collection. We are here for that purpose" Jisungtries to break the ice. 

The boy chuckled 

"Thanks, but no, I am not researching anything. I just come here often because I got one of these" he pulled out a green card from his pocket.  

Jisung eyes almost fell from their sockets. It’s the elusive holiday free pass that’s only given to 1 out of 1000 visitors.  Even he himself as a staffer has never touched such card.  

"Whoa. How did you get this?! "

He shrugged "lucky I guess?" 

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure..." he said as if it’s nothing special.  

"If I had this thing I'd come every day too. You are a damn lucky person! " Jisungexclaims while admiring the card

"Eeehh not really, I just come here because this place is nostalgic for me since I lost my father here." 

Jisung felt like someone poured cold water on his head or like a sudden halt of speeding car.  

"Oh...I am sorry to hear that… but how... I mean...I am sorry. I did not know any carnivores division had some dark history"

The boy chuckled and soon laughed it out loud.  

"No...nothing like that. My father is alive and well, thankyou! "

Jisung felt stupid "Aaah…That’s good.  But then... what did you mean by lost?" 

"This place is the last place we visited as a family before my parents divorced 11 year ago. In fact, I think this is the only place we visit every holiday as a family"

Jisung gasps, his eyes filling with tears.

"I think now that I’m visitingSeoul, I want to trace every spot that reminds me of happier times."

Sobbing sounds interrupt the boy's narrative.  He looks in confusion at Jisung who is now trying to wipe his tears away. 

"Wha..  hey.. why you are the one crying? I am the one who told my sad story here.. "

"No...I am sorry, I am just over sensitive, especially when it’s about family. Your story... I couldn’t imagine if my parents were divorced,  it must be really hard on you."

"Well kinda..? but I am okay now" the boy was clearly amused by Jisung's reaction

"No, no. It’s okay, you can come to hyung if you’re feeling down… or need someone to talk to" Jisung was trying to pathetically talk while wiping out his tears and snot. 

The boy rummages through his bag to find some tissues and givesthem to Jisung.  After he calmed himself down abit Jisung offers him a hug. The boy isn’t sure if it’s to comfort himself or this hyung but he receives it nevertheless because he feels responsible for making the zoo staff cry.  

"There, there. Everything’s going to beokay" Jisung says, tapping the boy’s back.   

After they let go of the hug  Jisung introduces himself.

"I am Yoon Jisung. You are... Kang Euigeon right?" he says while pointing to the name printed on the green card which hegives back to the boy. 

"Yes, I am Kang Euigeon. Nice to meet you Jisung-ssi" Euigeon shakes Jisung's hand.

"Just call me Jisung-hyung" Jisung smiles brightly. "Come here every day from now on I'll tell you some of the best kept secrets of this zoo."

Euigeon grins widely. It’s a very nice smile that Jisung suddenly wants to protect. 

_______________

As promised, Euigeon comes every day and Jisung always welcomes him as if the place was his own home. Jisung lets Euigeon do his own thing and tries to not disturb him too much, but he would sometimes slip by and whisper to Euigeon special attractions that he can attend before it’sannounced to the public, so he can participate before it becametoo crowded.  

Euigeon's favorite is when he feeds giraffes and rides the elephant. Whenever Euigeon interacts with the animals, Jisung would be there to take some pictures.  He hypes Euigeon up like a proud parents. Initially Euigeon feels embarrassed but slowly he begins enjoying the attention.  

They often have lunch together and Jisung takes Euigeon to the hidden cafeteria complex right behind the zoo parking area, where the food is cheap and good.  Other times Jisung informs Euigeon of special promos at the zoo's restaurant so Euigeon can enjoy quality food at half the normal price.  

Euigeon did not expect the story he told randomly to a stranger justto weird him out to turn out to become the best experience he can get at the zoo during spring break. 

This is the first time he stay in Seoul for a long time since his parents divorced.  He lives in Busan with his mother. After graduating from high school, he kinda lost his way and didn’t know what to do with his life.  After a year of doing nothing, his mother sent him to his father's home in Seoul in the hope that it might fix him somehow. But Euigeon hates his father's family.  The person he calls father was rarely at home. That’s why when he got the free pass card, he decided to spend his time at the zoo.  Not the best place nor exactly his favorite, butit’s better than 'that' home. 

His plan was to explore the big place slowly.  Reading the signs one by one and observing one section for hours. But he started to get sick of it until a certain zoo worker tapped him on the back and changed everything.  

Today Jisung told him that he could participate in the bird feeding show in front of other visitors if he comes early and shows them his green card.  Sure enough, he enjoys the experience.  He twirls and dances in the middle of the stage while people cheered on him.  

After it finishes and Euigeon takes off the funny headdress from his head, he hears his phone ring.

_Is it lunch time already? Jisung hyung said he'll treat me to a delicious ramen place today._

He takes out his phone only to see it’s his mom who calls.

_________________

Today was a long day for Jisung. Not only was the number of visitor hit the highest of the week,  but there was a bit of a commotion at the breeding section.  The panda that they had borrowed three years ago went in labour ahead of schedule. The staff was running around frantically trying to get in touch with the caretaker who was on leave and preparing all the tools and labour necessities. 

It delivered three healthy baby pandas.  They threw a small celebration after work, but Jisung offered himself to look after them before the senior caretaker was due to arrive at midnight so everybody could go first.  He doesn't mind since he loves being around animals so much, but part of it is because he felt guilty for arriving late after lunch.  He was late because he had to wait for a certain pink haired boy whom he promised to treat a bowl of delicious ramen.  

_Speaking of which,  where the hell did that punk go? He didn't show up and I couldn't call him._

Jisung sighs while massaging his own shoulders and neck. Since the last train stopped operating at 11pm, the company provides a dorm for staff who work until late at night.  The dorm is mostly unoccupied since most workers own a car. Jisung, a poor intern, doesn't have the means to buy one yet.  That is why, ever since he started the internship there, it looks like he is the only regular who sleeps at the dorm after night shifts.

Jisung drags his feet to the front door of the dorm.  He's stopped by the sight of a familiar figure sitting in front of the building's door. A bulky body,  rocking back and forth as if  fallen asleep while sitting on the floor. The pink hair shining from the terrace lamps gives his identity away.  

"Euigeon-ah? "

The boy startles and looks up at Jisung. It seems like he hasn't even realized that Jisung is standing there until he called him. Possibly he really dozed off and fell asleep.

"... Hyung"  is the only word that comes off from his mouth.

"What are you doing here late at night?"

The pink boy stands up and dust off his pants "I asked a worker just then,  they said hyung was working late and will stay the night here,  so.. I waited for you." Euigeon looks down again,  hand scratching his hair.  

Jisung isn't sure where the conversation is going.  The boy didn't answer his question. Somehow  he looks so pitiful that Jisung doesn't want to push further. He isn't sure what to do.  

Suddenly the sound of a grumbling stomach breaks the silence. And it certainly isn't coming from Jisung.   

He chuckles "Yah..have you eaten yet?" 

Euigeon shakes his head. 

Jisung drags the boy by his arm to the ramen place that they were going to visit earlier that afternoon.  Jisung keeps nagging and complaining about how he waited for the boy and how bad it is to not eat properly on time. Euigeon just nods and smiles while slurping the noodles then the broth until  his bowl is emptied. Even though Jisung feels like this boy have something to talk about, Jisung didnt asked nor pestered him. He just waited until he himself started the conversation.

"My mother plans to marry the man she's been seeing for a while" Euigeon finally says after both empty bowls are taken away from their table "I should be happy,  but I am not.  Instead I feel hurt..betrayed... I must be a bad and selfish son." 

Jisung reaches for the boy's arm and shakes his head sternly.  

"No!  Euigeon-gun...that is completely normal.  You feel like your mother is walking away from the family, walking away from you, don't you?”Euigeon face drops.

"It hurts.It should be hurting... It would be abnormal if it didn’t. But believe me that it'll get better with time" continuesJisung. Euigeon nods slowly, head still lowered.  Jisung moves to sit beside Euigeon.  He pulls Euigeon head into his shoulder and assures him that his mother's and father's love is unchanging regardless of the situation.  Euigeon grabs onto Jisung's shirt, engulfed by emotion, and sobs into Jisung's shoulder. 

Since it’s already midnight,  and Euigeon's home is far away,  Jisung offers him to stay in his dorm's room.  There’s a bed and a futon set in Jisung's room.  They argue that each other should take the futon, but eventually Jisung gives up when Euigeon gently drags him to the bed and takes the futon for himself.   

"Hyung, what if I don’t like this new family? What if I don’t like him?  What should I do? " asks Euigeon while lying down and getting ready to sleep.

Jisung just puts his eye mask on top of his head "Honestly, I think you should think about your mother's feeling.  I am sorry to ask, but how old are you now Euigeon-ah?" 

"Nineteen"

"I see... it means your mother has worked hard raising you by herself until you’ve reached adult age.  I think she deserves a second chance to feels loved and happy as a woman." Jisung stands up and moves to the futon to sithimself beside Euigeon "And you should repay her love and hardwork as a son by supporting her decision to pursue happiness no matter how tough it is for you." Jisung tapsEuigeon's shoulder "Be a bigger man and ensure her well-being. Got it?" 

Euigeon smiles. He looks down and nods.  "I understand hyung. I'll try" 

"I know you will...you are a kind person" Jisung strokes the boy’s hair.

"But still... I am afraid... It’s scary. All these changes freak me out " Euigeon's head drops lower.  His gesture showing his vulnerability tears Jisung's heart. He never had a brother, but he has a little sister with whom he shares happiness and sadness.  To think that this kid endures it by himself kicks off his instinct to protect the poor boy and help him through the pain he feels right now.

"Sure it is, life will always present its scary twists and turn to us. But people who love and care for you will help you going through that" Jisung wrap his arms around Euigeon's head and strokes his hair soothingly.  Euigeon snuggled his body closer, wraps his hand around Jisung's waist and buries his face against the elder’s chest. He drown his sorrow within Jisung's embrace.  

______________

Morning sun and chirping birds wakeEuigeon up. He feels like he has slept for days. His head feels lighter after crying last night. He stretches his body and props it with his hand into sitting position.  The person lying beside him clearly still fast asleep, unbothered by the signs of new day. 

Illuminated by morning light coming through the window behind them,  Euigeon realizes that this is the first time he get to observe Jisung's face up close.  The sharp nose is his distinctive feature, but he never realized how soft his face is. Jisung's jaw curved smoothly from end to end without showing signs of the usual male roughness.  His long eye lashes and his messy bangs fall into his milky white skin.  

He leans his body until his face is a breath away from Jisung’s. He is tempted to steal a kiss or two... better if he can land it on his luscious plump lips.  The pale pink shade looks inviting.  However before his lips touch Jisung’s, he manages to knock it off and decides to tease the man instead. 

He moves his lips to Jisung's exposed ear, cups his hand around Jisung's ear and his mouth and murmurs "Jisung hyung, wake up, you are late for work." 

Jisung startlesat the sound,pulled him out from whatever dream he was having.  He unexpectedly sits up on the bed and hits Euigeon's jaw in the process.

Jisung is slowly grasping his surrounding slowly when he notices the figure of a man crouched in a corner while holding his jaw.  He recalls what happened last night.  

"Euigeon-ah...are you okay?"Jisung asks groggily

Euigeon squirms but laughs nevertheless. He know he deserved it.  

After hurriedly washing up and after Jisung changed into his uniform, both of them leave the dorm.  Jisung is planning to walk Euigeon out to the front gate.  However, right infront of the dorm’s main door Jisung bumps into the senior caretaker who just finished his duty watching over the animals. 

"Ah Jisung-gun, good morning! Ready to work aren’t you?"

Jisung particularly like this sunbae. He is a man in his fifties, a bit short and plump. But he is really homely and laid back.  He treats him like his own son.  Jisung has learned alot from him. 

After greeting the senior back, Jisung introducesEuigeon to him. 

"Jaesung-ssi, this is my dongsaeng Kang Euigeon, He stayed over yesterday because he couldn’t catch the last train.  Euigeon-ah, greets Mr. Kwon Jaesung, he is a good sunbae and the best animal caretaker in the entire zoo."

"Hello, nice to meet you" Euigeon bows. 

After exchanging pleasantries, Jisung excuses himself and Euigeon.  But Jaesung stops them. 

"Aigoo Jisung-gun, your dongsaeng here is as likeable as you are. Also he has a great built, you must have lots of energy inside here boy? " Euigeon feels shy over the constant praise. He looks at Jisung who also looks at him.  They grin when their eyes meet. 

"Euigeon-gun, how about working part-time here? We are overwhelmed during spring break.  Your body can be put into a good use here. You can also take the same shift as your Jisung hyung so you will be able to sleep over or go home together."

Jisung isn’t sure about the sudden proposition "Ah Jaesung-ssi, Euigeon just came to Seoul for this spring break, to be suddenly asked to work during holiday, that’s a bit...."

"I would love to!"  Euigeon answer enthusiastically

"You don’t have to accept if you don’t want" Jisung says, just to make sure.

"Yes ofcourse! I have nothing to do besides roaming around this zoo anyway. Might aswell do something for pocket money" Euigeon grins widely and Jaesung laughs at it approvingly. Actually Euigeonis really hyped up with the fact that he can spend more time with Jisung even after the zoo closes.  

"Good, that’s the spirit kid! When you will be able to start?"Jaesung hitsEuigeon's back firmly yet friendly. 

"Anytime!" Answers the pink-haired boy.

Jisung smiles amusedly at the strange development. However, he is happy seeing Euigeon’s enthusiasm over the prospect of working at the job that he himself loves. This spring break will be fun.

_____________

"You've worked hard" Jisung gives an orange juice can to Euigeon while he himself sips his own grape juice can. 

Euigeon is working on scrubbing the artificial pond inside thepenguins’ enclosure from mold and any possible dirt. As expected,  he gives his best in his part-time job. 

"So what are you planning to do with your first salary? "asks Jisung 

"Hmm..." Euigeon smilesenigmatically. Sometimes Jisung thinks that this kid is really transparent with his feelings. But there are times when he is annoyingly hard to read.  

"I don’t know? What do you think?" asks Euigeon back mischievously.

Jisung raises his eyebrows "How would I know? I am not a mind reader." 

Daniel giggles "Let’s do something fun together hyung, It’s on me." 

"Seriously?"

"Yes." 

Jisung is flustered. He can’t help the smile that appears on his face, but at the same time he feels like he asked for a treat by asking the question.

"Yah...I am not here to ask for a cut from your salary, you should spend the money on your family or girlfriend-" Euigeon’sexpression darkens at the last word "-or your friends. Point is, you should spend it on your loved ones."

"But...I don’t have anyone but you,hyung…" says Euigeon with exaggerated aegyo.  Jisung rolls his eyes and mimes a puking motion.

Even though he jokes and teases about it,  Euigeon had actually planned to buy something for Jisung with his first salary.  There’s no one else he can spend it on anyway.  His relationship with his parents is still somewhat fuzzy, his friends are in Busan and busy with their own lives, as for a girlfriend...Well he doesn’t have any at the moment. 

Jisung is the only person he feels affection for. The days he has time with him are the happiest he has feltin such a long time.  Not to mention that this hyung is a playful person who has a matching gag code with him.  There are timeswhere he couldn’t resist hugging or sticking his face to Jisung’s shoulder over his cuteness and epic sense of humor. 

Sometime he wonders if he is actually falling for Jisung.

__________

Euigeondidn’t know that he'd be so thrilled choosing earrings in an accessories store.  Jisung's birthday had already passed a month ago, but he buys a present for him anyway.  He noticed that Jisung loves to wear accessories when going out.  As a worker at a zoo, it’s forbidden to wear them while on the job as it poses danger, thus he never knew that side of him.

"Hyung, that’s really cool" he points to his own ears while looking at Jisung's.  Euigeon is amazed the first time he got to see Jisung in his party mode: casual-relaxed top, ripped jeans, hair up and earrings embellishing his earlobes.  He didn’t know Jisung had his ears pierced, not to mention three on each sides.  He looks beautiful like that. "I want to get one too someday." The conversation ends with Jisung promising him to take him get his ears pierced someday. 

Euigeon clocks in for his job on Monday morning.  Today Jisung isn’t working, but he said he’d take Euigeonout to dinner.  He's been in a good mood looking forward to the event.  He also already prepared the fancy blue box wrapped with a silver ribbon to giftJisung with.

He’s raking the leaves in thegiraffe’s enclosure when he sees a familiar figure from afar leaning on the fence.  It’s unusual to see Jisung in broad daylight inside the zoo wearing casual clothes. Euigeon want to surprise him from behind.  He tiptoes towards him carefully. 

"Jisung-ah!!" A soft angelic voice that he never heard before calls His hyung's name before he makes his presence known.  Euigeon takes a couple steps back. He sees Jisung waving his hand back to a girl with long luscious hair wearing a yellow strapped dress with a blue cardigan. He later put his hand on her waist while she leans her head on his shoulder.

"It’s Jisung's girlfriend," says Jaesung who had been working with him in the enclosure, suddenly joining the observation "I am happy for him. Jisung-gun has been pining for her since high school.  She was either unavailable or not ready.  Last winter she finally accepted his feelings.  Look how stupidly happy he is now" Jaesung laughs and shakes his head. 

Euigeon feels his heart sink and the ground crumble beneath him. That night he was introduced to Yang Jiwon, Jisung’s girlfriend.  

________

"Hyung...”

“Yeah?”

“I love you"

It’s one of those nights where they slept over at the dorm after working late.  Euigeon is already lying on his futon, looking at the shadows created by the moonlight and terrace lamp coming through the window.  He thinks about how his time with Jisung is almost over.  The time when he can feel his presence within his peripheral, doing whatever he is doing.  The kind of presence that makes him feels at peace and content…As if nothing can go wrong in his life. 

Jisung turns his head toward Euigeon.  He is applying night cream, his ritual before sleep "Why are you saying that so suddenly?”

"Please say you love me too hyung" whinesEuigeon "It was a big effort for me to say this." 

Smiling fondly, Jisung jumps next to the boy and tick his forehead with his finger "Silly brat, of course I love you too" They laugh together.  Jisung stands up and stretches his body "come on... let’s sleep, otherwise we will be late for work tomorrow." 

Euigeon smiles while rubbing his forehead. He closes his eyes and inaudibly whisper "Thank you hyung."

__________

After spring break it’s impossible to contact Euigeon. It’s as if he vanished from earth.  He doesn’t pick up his calls, never replies to or even reads his messages.  At one point, they even failed to be delivered. Seems like the number is no longer of use.  Jisung tries to trace his address in Seoul but it’s no use because the address turned out to be a false one.  He also tries the address in Busan, but  his letters keep coming back at him with note 'wrong address'.  It takes several month until Jisung gives up. 

Euigeon's trace in the zoo disappear but for one thing: a blue box with a silver ribbon that he left on top of the desk. There is a beautiful silver pendant inside with a note inside. 

 

_Jisung hyung,_

_I bought it because I want to look cool like hyung, but until I get my ear pierced, please keep this for me.  I think it would look better on you._

_Euigeon_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one just beta-ed by my dear friend Val. apparently grammar structure totally different from what I thought. apologize for it. Hopefully chapter 2 will be fix soon.


	2. Rendezvous

Christmas Eve 2019

He glances at the text for the nth time. He can’t believe that he is being ditched for the third time when most people spend the night with their loved ones.

_I need to do this gig downtown, sorry can’t get home today. Let’s have brunch tomorrow._

He scoffs and throws the phone to the end of the sofa.

Sure… brunch, like last year’s brunch that happened the following month instead of the next day.

He contemplates how their relationship has become stale over the last three years. At first it was fun and passionate. They were both physically attracted to each other; they were both beautiful and hot. And they both loved to have fun. He doesn’t know when everything went wrong. Now what is left is one of them finally saying the word and become the bad person who ends everything.

 With how the situation is, he considers taking that role.

To drown the misery and headache caused by his relationship, he decides to continue working on his thesis and opens his laptop.  It goes well until he recalls a certain unanswered email, which arrived a week ago. It’s about an offer for him to take a team leader role for the new expansion project of his father’s company. He hasn’t replied nor decided what to answer. To say yes means he needs to leave New York, his flat and his partner for quite something. Well… one factor might possibly be crossed off from the list now. But still… he doesn’t have any motivation to take on that big opportunity and undergo such adrastic change in his life.

Seems like the laptop only adds to his headache, so heturns to the large TV screen and randomly switches through channels. Thanks to his cable subscription, there are several Korean channels he can watch. It helps abit with homesickness when he is alone like this. His finger freezes when one scene shows a very familiar environment. It seems to be a travel program showing a zoo that he used to work at. It’s already interesting as it is, but a certain figure pops up from the screen and makes his heart jump.  It’s tagged _Popular Animal Handler Yoon Jisung._

_“Yoon Jisung-ssi, I heard that you are the most popular staff memberamong zoo visitors, that you even have a fansite. Isn’t that kind of things reserved for idols?”_

The reporter with silly safari get-upand a peacock feather on his hatis interviewing a man whose face he could remember just by closing his eyes.

the man in question laugh nervously _“Ahhh, no..The fansite was made by fellow collagues as a joke, please don’t take it seriously”_

_“But still…I saw ladies flock around you while you are working. What is your girlfriend’s reaction to this?”_ The footage turned to show somegirls and ahjummas holding his banner while watching Jisung showcasing elephants on the stage.

_“I think they root for me because I try my hardest to show the charms of wild life and animals that this zoo has adopted. It’s such a shame that I still can’t show the best side of them, but I promise you if you come here, you can feel it and see it for yourself “_ Jisung tried to redirect the conversation. However,it seemed like because of the concept, the show tried to make it more light-hearted and casual.

_“Yes, you must have been working very hard for them. I even heard that you go home late, even sleep over at the zoo dorm, is your girlfriend okay with that kind of life style?”_

_“Ahhh”_ Jisung flustered at being pestered like that _“ About that…I don’t have to worry about it yet.”_

_“I can’t believe it!A handsome and charming man like you, still single? Woaaah..I bet this zoo will have more and more female visitors after this show airs”_ The reporter turned toward the camera while Jisung laugh nervously at the back _“Everyone, You should come here  not only for the charming and beautiful animals, but this place also has a charming and handsome man who will guide you around!”_

He is amused by the fact that the show revealed. At this point he though Jisung hyung would be married to Jiwon nuna already. He smirks. Since Seongwu left him with nothing to do at home and he is awfully bored, there’s nothing wrong with stalking some other dude online.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung did you heard the news about a new team leader of the safari expansion?”

Jisung stopped his work. He isn’t surprised anymore that Jaehwan would choose gossiping instead of working on his already over-the-deadline paper works.

“Ofcourse I have” answers Jisung swiftly without moving his eyes from the computer.

“Woaah...Isn’t it daebak? The owner finally revealed his crown prince. No one knew he had an adult son. Wasn’t he married only like 7yrs ago?”

Jisung just rolls his eyes. He’s already had enough with Sejong gossiping about their new boss all morning. And now Jaehwan too…even though he loves his two subordinates, they need to cut the stupid stuff they often do that’s unrelated to work.

“RE-MARRIED” Sejong corrects him “I’ve done some background digging, turns out current Mrs Kang is his 2ndwife. They don’t have any children, but Mr Kang has one male offspring from a previous marriage.”

“Woah...this stuff is like coming straight out of a drama!” Exclaimed Jaehwan

“Even better…The son was hidden from the public. He doesn’t even have any public SNS. I tried to search for his picture but found nothing.”

“Sejong-ah…if only you put this kind of effort at work…” Jisung mutters cynically.

“But do you want to see what I found?” Sejong ignored Jisung “His ex-boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?!” Jaehwan reacts dramatically. He hurries over to Sejong’s desk.

“Yeah, Ong Seongwu. A Korean-American saxophonist working in New York. He is hot” Sejong shows Jaehwan his Instagram account. The old pictures show Seongwu together with the cut-off or blurred figure of a man. However it’s censored smartly so no one can figure out his full profile. Jaehwan and Sejong ooh and aah at the beautiful, artistic pictures of Seongwu. “If our future boss is half as hot as him, I’d work for this company until I die” mutters Sejong, and Jaehwan nods approvingly. “Jisung-oppa, please bring me to the next company party.  They are going to introduce him at the next party, right?”Sejong put up her best aegyo.

Jisung hisses at that request. Truthfully he had already planned to bring these 2 kids as his plusses since he doesn’t have anyone to accompany him to the party anyway…and it’s a good opportunity to teach his dongsaengs company party etiquette like how Kwon Jaesung hyung used to teach him in the past.But looking at the way Sejong and Jaehwan are dicking around at work like that, he wants to make it difficult for them.

“Sejong-ah, if you really want to see this…Kang Daniel guy, please finish your report before the deadline” Jisung tries to be intimidating, but instead it comes out as a desperate attempt to make his subordinate work.

Sejong’s face brightens hearing that “Consider it done!” She makes a salute gesture and promptly goes back into working mode. Meanwhile,Jaehwan’s face darkens since he knows his deadline was yesterday.

“Hyung…I’ll finish it today. Please take me to the party too” pleads Jaehwan while massaging Jisung’s shoulders.

“As for you…Finish it before 3PM and…” Jisung thinks of a way to punish Jaehwan more “Take down that silly fansite of yours. I’ve had enough trouble because of it.”

“Hyung…please anything but that….”Jaehwan whines, he puts his arms around jisung’s neck and snuggle his chin on Jisung’s shoulder “The fansite already has 251 followers, I can’t just take it down like that, they’ll kill me. Plus…Manager Park has already green lighted it since it somehow give free promotion to the zoo.”

Jisung groans. Eversince Jaehwan started his fansitetwo years ago, he’s encountered a lot of nuisance at work, like the feeling of constantly being watched and the urge to present himself at his best because he never knew when a big camera lense might zoom in on his face and take his picture. He can’timagine how idols put up with multiple fansites since he’s already stressed out about just one.  But he also admits the picture Jaehwan takes are pretty at in showcasing the animals and ecosystem that are usually captured together with him. (Jisung doesn’t know but Jaehwan actually profited decently from the fansite by selling merch and planned to expand the fansite even more.)

“Okay… okay, just finish your work today and for the love of god, don’t bring your big-ass camera to the party, okay?”

“No worries!!” Jaehwan grins and shuffles his way back to his desk. Jisung smiles,satisfied. Finally, his office feels like a real workstation instead of a highschool cafeteria. Well, seems like this Kang Daniel guy already helped him usher his staff to the line of work before he even officially became their boss. He like him already

* * *

 

 

The company party is held at the zoo hotel’s conference room. On days likethat it’s decorated with fancy drapery, flowers, wine crystal towers, ice sculptures etc. Jisung sits between Jaehwan and Sejong on a round table, pointing things to them and teaching them what they need to do during party. More importantly, Jisung wants to make sure that this party is not the place for them to enjoy themselves and get wasted.

“So hyung, the plan is to appeal to the new team leader for manager position at the new safari?” repeats Jeahwan.

“Correct, Manager Park has already recommended me to the board director, but I need to lobby the higher-ups and make them acquainted with me,” explains Jisung. He points to his supervisor who is talking with some upper-level managers “Look, that’s the position I am after.Kids,  If I manage to snatch it, I’d be one of them. And you guys can step up the career ladder too as my successors ”Sejong and Jeahwan lean towards Jisung whispering and cheering not unlike a group of people trying to scheme something.

The MC calls for the guests to sitat their respective places because the party will start soon. Manager Park goes back to his seat beside Jaehwan. Jisung straightens his posture and slaps Jaehwan’s wrist who has gulped down the entire glass of wine.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the most awaited guest of the night. The appointed team leader of our new safari expansion, Kang Daniel!”

The audience stands up and gives applause as a man in a black suit enters the podium and bows towards them. His blonde hair shine under the spot light. His obviously expensive suit wrapped his tall and fit body. A sparkle came out form both side of ears that embellished with pendant and earrings forming a pleasantly asymmetrical proportion that complemented his impossibly symmetrical handsome face.  

 “Ladies and gentleman, thankyou for the opportunity. Let me introduced myself, my name is Kang Daniel”

 Jisung chokeson his own saliva and coughs several times. Sejong being the good right hand she is passes him a glass of wine. Jisung gulps it down thinking it was water and chokes for the second time when he realizes it is not. Jaehwan pull out a handkerchief and wipes the mess off Jisung’s face.

“Hyung...hyung…slow down…are you okay?”

Jisung swallows the rest of liquid in of his throat. He pushes down whatever is trying to get out ofhis stomach “That man…Kang Daniel…..I know him,” he whispers while grabbing Jaehwan’s arm.

“Huh? Your acquaintance?” Sejong chimes in.

“Yes….no… I don’t know if he remembers, but he came to our zoo years ago.”

“Sweet…then it’s already one point over your rival hyung…I think Baekho-sunbaenimis no longer a threat,” whispers Jaehwan.

Jisung isn’t sure whether it’s a good thing or bad thing. First of all it’s Kang Euigeon, His Kang Euigeon. But it seems like he changed his name. And apparently he is his boss’s son. How come that fact never came out during the time they were together? Apparently, he was under the illusion of getting close to a boy named Kang Euigeon, who had managed to hide his true identity from Jisung.And now Kang Euigeon is Kang Daniel. Did he change his name together with his entire identity, or did he change it just for luck? Jisung gulps the rest of the wine in one go. He wishes they had taken more glasses before they sat.

After the boring speech and opening ceremony are over, the audience stands up to do whatever social activities are expected among them. Jisung excuses himself and sneaks toward the wine bar. He needs some liquor to make sense of the situation, or to drown in, he isn’t sure. Everything he imagined the night would be is destroyed instantly. And since it’s Kang Daniel, not Kang Euigeon anymore, he doesn’t know how to act. Will he remember him? Can he act friendly like they used to do? What if he doesn’t like it? He is in a different social class right now.  Maybe He needs to act formally,he is to become his boss after all…But what if Euigeon expects his past warmth and gets hurt by the absence of it? He might take it at him by being a difficult boss in the future.

Jisung’s head starts spinning. Maybe he just needs to give up, go home and let the board of directors choose whoever is suitable for the position. He look over his shoulder and sees Baekho already making a move toward the higher-ups. He hates this side of him but he can’t take the fact that Baekho who is younger than him by several years is already ahead of him interm of career path and possibly able to move farther especially with the scholarship he got from the company. Jisung’s only chance is to snatch this important position.

“Jisung-oppa… why are you hiding here? Manager Park asked for your presence. We shouldn’t lost to Baekho sunbaenim and his team!” Sejong and Jaehwan drag Jisung away from the bar in panic, towards a circle of important men, women and Kang Daniel who he needs to impress an hour ago. Jisung reluctantly follows them.  The nearer he is to Kang Daniel the fastest his brainworks, choosing how he should present himself in front of Daniel:  friendly, formal, friendly, formal, friendly…

His heart stops once his eyes met with him. 

“Ah… Let me introduce you to one of our most promising employees-“ Jisung vaguely hears Manager Park’s well trained introduction. He is not even sure what expression he makes during it.

“Jisung hyung!”

A very familiar voice with a very familiar tone echoes in his head. He was not sure he heard that right, but next thing he knows, a hand encircles his shoulder and a warm body is embracing his. He automatically puts his own hands around the other man’s waist. He feels a face buried in his shoulder.

After some time - longer than he expects- they pull away. Jisung got a chance to look at Daniel’s face and figure. It certainly is Kang Euigeon, but his features arenow more defined and manly. His body has grown a couple centimeters taller and he’s put on some muscle. His smile however is still the same innocent unbothered smile that used to make him forget how hard and tiring things got at work.

“Seems like you already know each other?” Manager Park finally interferes.

“Yeah, we were really close back then. Right hyung?” Jisung feels daniel’s hand squeeze his shoulder. He nods quickly yet awkwardly, trying to catch up with the unexpected enthusiasm.

“We even slept together often, this hyung was very passionate, he taught me a lot of things…Thanks to him I finally found my identity” Daniel explains, looking at Jisung proudly, not aware of sudden silence over his statement. Manager Park coughs awkwardly, Jaehwan and Sejong’s jaws drop.  Jisung can’t believe what he heard. His eyes almost fall from their sockets.

“I….I never did...teach wha..?” Jisung head turns back and forth between Daniel and to others.

 “Eiihyung…don’t be shy….If not because of you, I’d never thought of working for this company, you taught me that this place is indeed a magnificent place” Daniel makes a grand sweeping gesture with his other hand while people around him just “ahhh” over his explanation, albeit with little hints of curiosity.

The rest of the party is a blur for Jisung. He keep washing his dry mouth with glasses after glasses of liquor, while Daniel dragged and introduced him to several important persons that mostly Jisung didn’t even know : His father aka  the owner of the group, some fine old lady who happens to be one of the biggest shareholders, some old man Jisung recognized as one of the directors, head of staff, head of Finance,head of marketing, head of project and god knows who else. He keeps gulping the wine down because he isn’t prepared for all of this. Later into the party Jisung gets wasted so bad that he thinks he fell off at some point.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Jisung wakes up in a place that certainly is not his apartment nor his dorm room. But he recognizes it from the last company outing. It’s one of the zoo’s hotel rooms, but the nice one which higher level staff stayed at while he and the rest of the goons stayed in smaller rooms.  He curses himself for getting drunk when he was supposed to teach Sejong and Jaehwan the other way. Speaking of which, if they are the ones who ushered him to this hotel instead of the dorm, he’ll make sure to punish them in some way. Well…he deserved the mischief, but hotel rooms like this will burn through his wallet nonetheless.

Jisung forces himself to get up amidst the painful hangover. The clock shows a bit before midday. He can’t afford  the overstay this hotel will charge. After quick wash up to make himself as presentable as possible, he goes out from the room and down toward the hotel lobby to check out and pay.

“It’spaid by the company’saccount,” informs the beautiful lady at reception.

Jisung is pleasantly surprised. Did Mr Park do this? Maybe he finally acknowledged all the hardwork he put in for their division and took pity on him that night. Jisung smiles widely and thanks her. He doesn’t notice all the nudges and curious whispers happening behind the front desk.

 

The following day, the office is taken by storm. An important announcement regarding the new safari expansion team comes out in the afternoon. Jisung is chosen as the head of the animal exhibition who will supervise the design of the safari, especially related to the animals and their artificial habitat.

“Hyung! Hyung…Hyung!! Did you read the notice board? Daebak!! Awesome!!”Jaehwan runs toward Jisung out of breath.

Jisung turns toward Jaehwan with the proudest expression he’s had his entire career “Of course I heard. An email popped up in my inbox hours ago” He opens the aforementioned email and admires it from his seat. “Finally! My hardwork paid off, they acknowledge my talent, knowledgeand diligence”Jisung mutters proudly.

“Of course hyung! You are obviously the best candidate out there! No one deserves it more than you. Just ignore all the haters and stupid rumors.”

Jisung freezes at his words “What rumors?”  He looks at Jaehwan with knitted eyebrows.

“Ahhh...yeah,hyung doesn’t really read the company’s message board... Forget it! It’s not important” Jaehwan quickly shuffles himself out of his view. This leaves Jisung dumbfounded. The company’s message board is usually filled with stupid content so he rarely if ever visits it. However, this makes him curious. He types the address swiftly, clicks and scrolls the thread about his promotion. What he reads makes him want to throw up.

_Congratz to Jisung-sunbaenim! You deserve it – Jaehwan_

_Jisung-oppa!! Now that you are successful don’t forget me your trusted right hand! – Sejong_

_Congratulation, it’s sure nice to have a powerful boyfriend – Baekho_

_Reply to baekho : Congrats, and who is this boyfriend Jisung hyung? You never introduced him to us - Sewoon_

_Reply to Sewoon: It’sKang Daniel, you dummy, didn’t you see them at the party? The PDA wasthrough the roof!!-Sungwoon_

_Reply to Sungwoon :Whoaa..I heard he has a hot bf.  How come?  Still it’s awesome you managed to snatch him Hyung! – Sewoon_

_Reply to Sewoon : EX –boyfriend. Get your facts straight Sewoon-ssi!! - Sejong_

_Reply to Sewoon : Lol...I even heard Jisung hyung is his first! I always thought you were a prude! - Sungwoon_

_Reply to Baekho : I saw them check in at the hotel together after the party. Wild night huh? – Minki_

_Reply to Minki : After that much touching and hugging and Flirting at the ball? they should be!! Cant wait for the detail! - Sungwoon_

_Reply to Baekho :Not to be a Debbie Downer, but isn’tthis accusing him of  nepotism? – Minhyun_

_Reply to Minhyun :Well, this is the real world, connections gets you far. Anyway congratz Jisung-sunbaenim! I’ll cheer for you and your new relationship (whatever it is) from Boston while finishing my PHD - Baekho_

_Reply to Baekho : LMAO @ salty Baekho – Sungwoon._

 


	3. Want

 

Jaehwan always happy whenever Jisung took him and Sejong for lunch. 1st of all, it certainly will be paid by Jisung. 2nd There will always something interesting to be shared, Possibly some management level gossip or valuable  Insider information that lower rank staff like them wouldn’t  know. However, this particular lunch, even though still a treat was kinda troublesome for him. Jisung kept whining and complaining about the last party they attended together and how it affect his image now.

“Hyung…lower down you voice hyung..come on..everyone looking” Jaehwan been trying to calm Jisung for the last 30 minutes that his lunch almost forgotten.

“How come you guys let me off alone with Kang Daniel? You guys supposed to be my wing men, my chapherone, my guardian” Jisung sobbed and  wiped his nonexistence tears. The tears might not came out but with whatever his situation right now,  he felt dramatical.

“But we couldn’t do anything. He kept hogging you alone dragging you everywhere. We couldn’t just snatch you away from our boss…you know that right?” Jaehwan pulled out some tissue and gave it to jisung. “Afterall…Its not that bad, he treated you to a nice room and its not like he harrased you or something………….Oh my god, did he harassed you?”

Jisung  snarled  “No!!….but, now people made some weird rumour about me...said I fucking my way up,  a gold digger..some even created horrible story that  I defiled young Kang Daniel  or….that I am his mistress….god! what mom would think if she know all of this?”  Jisung planted his face to the table and wailing.

Jaehwan tried to console him and rubbed his shoulder with no success. He turned toward sejong who kept chewing and gulping her food without any care in the world. He kicked Sejong’s shin under the table and made an expression to help with Jisung.  Sejong rolled his eyes and sighed. She then slammed his spoon to the table and gave her attention to the crying man infront of her who now looking up from the  shock of  spoon slamming she did. “Honestly Jisung oppa, your situation right now is nothing to be sad about .” She raised her palm and madecounting gesture  “ 1st, you just got a promotion of a lifetime. The position that phd student like Baekho sunbaenim  dreamed about.  2nd, Our super hot new boss apparently is your long lost friend and literally all over you right now.  Any man…..or women will kill to be in your position. Sorry not sorry but I cant emphatize with this” Sejong  made circular motion infront of jisung’s face  “At all…Now let us finish our lunch with peace because there’s not much time left. ” Sejong went back to her bowl  proceed to slurping the broth until the last drop.

Jaehwan nodded approvingly albeit annoyed by Sejong no nonsense attitude “Yes Hyung, infact  it is not a bad thing to be perceived as boss‘s  lov..I mean to  have close tight connection with the boss.  People will see you as extention of the boss. They’ll listen to you more and wouldn’t dare to mess with you”  Jisung just slumped on his seat with his shoulder down, looking at Jaehwan uncertain “But…its embarrassing, our connection is nothing like that.  How should I face him now?”

“About that..”Jaehwan eyes trailed beyond Jisung “We’ll find out soon” Jisung just knotted his eyebrows did not understand with what he said. Suddenly a huge figure slumped to seat beside him. A plate of freshly made lunch set placed on top of table

“I am lucky!! You haven’t finished your lunch hyung!” Jisung startled by the sudden intrusion.  Jaehwan and Sejong just looked at the man who sat across them tensely. This was something that never happened at lunch, A boss at his level ate lunch in common staff caffetaria.  “Hei Its okay if I sit here right?” Daniel asked both of them brightly. Sejong and Jaehwan nodded frantically and try to put the best smile in their face. “Soo..what are you guys talking about?” Asked Daniel again. The three looked at each other, loss at words until sejong decided to be the smart one and gave reasonable answer “Nothing, we just talk about Jisung oppa new job”  Daniel nodded while putting a thick slice of meat to her mouth.

 Jaehwan  stared at Daniel’s lunch set.  It certainly came from different world than their usual lunch set. Luscious bbq-ed Korean beef with glistening sauce,sparkling  white plump rice grains and fragrant fresh side dish. It was  far cry from his paper thin beef stew or Sejong’s bland ramen.   He & Sejong unknowingly gulped down their own saliva.  Daniel who noticed it offered them to taste the dish.  They shook their head vaguely only to squealed like a happy chipmunk when Daniel put some meat cuts with side dish on small plate and shoved it across the desk.  Then he turned his attention toward the man beside him

“So hyung, speaking of new job, when will you start to move your things to our new office? It’s been a week already”

Jisung shook his head looking at his soon to be ex subordinates shamelessly enjoying  food from his supposed problem, they were of no use at the moment. “I still need to teach Sejong as my successor about the job she’s gonna handle”  he answered promptly.   Truth was, Jisung kept postponing it because the rumour

“Actually, I am all set weeks ago, Its just Jisung  oppa isn’t ready to let go his old job” Sejong cut in between chewing the meat.  Jisung gave a mean-are you fucking kidding me-look toward Sejong.

“Ah, that’s great, you sure are a fast learner.” Said Daniel toward Sejong  “ And really pretty on top of that.  If you ever bored with that job and looking for new challenge, come to us. Pretty sure there are good position in our new division for a smart employee like you”  Sejong face brightened to the moon and back by Daniel’s compliment. It looked like she could die right there and then. Jisung rolled his eyes, He turned toward Daniel to give him a piece of his mind about Sejong as a payback  only to see Daniel leaned toward him peeking at his still uneaten lunch tray.

“Ah hyung, why you haven’t eat yet? Is the food not good? You should try this” Daniel prepared a huge chunk of meat,  carefully wrapped it with side dish and pinched it between chopstick.  Much to Jisung’s horror, He slowly brought the chopstik toward his mouth, signaling jisung to open his mouth. Suddenly  jisung felt extremely  conscious regarding  how many eyes on them,  its not only the 2 pair across his table that currently watching with high anticipation while nudging at each other.

Not that he thought feeding  or being fed by other adult man embarrassing or anything,  It was actually things he often did back then when he was with Kang Euigon.  But now, was a different story and different circumstance.  He did not wish to fuel fire into the rumour.  Jisung tried to find way out of this, but he’ll back to think that it was rude  to reject the lovely gesture especially when Daniel’s chopstick already hang infront of him for a while. Finally he gave up and open his mouth to receive the thick juicy meat. Daniel smiled brightly after shoving the meat inside Jisung’s mouth and looked fondly at jisung chewing the food slowly, he then excitedly prepared for another piece.   

Jisung felt  grateful that the high quality meat melt in his mouth otherwise he wouldn’t be able to chew it admist the whispering and giggling that he suddenly heared at the back of his head.

\----------

 

Working in the new department was easier than he expected. For the first time he did not need to nag, scold, threat or bribe his subordinate in order for them to work properly.  Sejong and Jaehwan  molded him into a though leader that everything after them was piece of cake in comparison. Plus pretty sure they choose better staff for this new department.   

His thought interrupted by a hand grabing his wrist to checked at the time from his watch. Jisung turned toward his hand and found  Daniel’s head  dangerously close to his face that he can smelled the shampoo off his head. Its mint with a hint of lemon.  Again he became self conscious about what the staff around them think whenever they get too close like this.  Okay…Maybe as Jehwan said,  the rumour had something to do with how easy the staff work with him. If that’s the case, maybe the rumour wasn’t that bad afterall. Moreover, He did not feels disturbed with all the close proximity and skinship initiated by Daniel since they were close to begin with.  It’s just like accostumed back to the comfortable feeling he used to had. The only difference was, his Kang Euigon no longer the boy he used to know. The boy who used to wander aimlessly at the zoo now speak via international connection with Representative of Novosibirsk zoo in Russia negotiating the term and condition for exchange of arctic animals.  They planned for this new safari to have Section from all parts of the globe : Antartic/Artic, SubTropic, Sub saharan and Tropic animals. Each section wil be allocated a very spacious area, both indoor and outdoor to give visitors the complete experience of its natural habitat.     

“Yup..Okay… thanks!!, great talking to you mr Vladislav. See you later, Have a nice day” Daniel ended the conversation on the phone. He turned toward Jisung who looks hopefull at his side. He smiled and gave a victory sign with his other hand.  Jisung squaling and jumping with the positive affirmation

“Come on, you deserve a big hug Euigon-gun!”  Jisung swept Daniel into a tight embrace not realizing the old name come out of his mouth. Daniel thrown off guard by the notion, but promptly chuckled it out and hugged jisung back even tighter that he almost  lift jisung abit from the ground.

“Naah, Its because Jisung Hyung’s team already prepared a great proposal and all the paper needed in order to convinced them to work with us. I just did the pleasantry and formality” Said Daniel with no pretense. Jisung smiled shyly over the praise. He had worked day and night making sure there’s no hole on their proposal and projections. Knowing it paid off and Hearing someone acknowledged his hardwork  made him really happy. 

“Its almost Dinner time hyung, lets eat! I want some ramen”  Daniel often took jisung and other managers from different division to eat lunch or Dinner together.  Jisung learned that Its one of his strategy to built the team and streghten their bond.  He admit its quite effective. Thanks to that he acquintanced himself quickly with other team leaders and made things easier at work. Jisung amazed with how this little kid progressed from a boy into a great man like this. His Kang Euigon is now Kang Daniel indeed.

“I’d love to eat ramen with you but today I need to meet up with Serri and Mina from accounting. We need to discuss  staff’s Friday party. Its our turn to host it this month” explained Jisung

“Cool, what party? Can I come?” Asked Daniel

Jisung waved his hand dismissively“ its just Lame party in cheap back alley pub the zoo staff arranged every 3rd Friday of the month. Everyone who work at the zoo can come”

“I’ll Come, you will be there right?”

\--------

Jisung couldn’t believe that Daniel really came to their TGIF staff party. The news about his possible appearance spread fast among staff. The lame event that used to have worryingly low attendances now hit record high on number of guests. The three hosts including Jisung overwhelmed with the unprecedented  situation that they run around franctically back and forth taking care of logistic, beverage and food that run out really fast at the blink of the eye. Finally Serri had it enough.  She called her friends from event organizer to take care the rest of the party.  Thankfully her friends company was so competent that they managed to drag the event away from possible chaos and anarchy.

After everything settled down a bit, Jisung checked his watch and it shows  60 minutes past midnight. Serri already enjoying himself dancing on the floor with some friends  while Mina slumped at the sofa exhausted while carefully sip her drink. He smiled a little looking at his cohosts refreshing themselfes. He himself chose to sit at the bar with a glass of rum. His hand supported his chin while observing everyone on the dance floor. He catched a glimpse of Daniel dancing with the staff and hyping up the floor while the upbeat remix of Bigbang’s fuxx it playing. He got some move, Jisung admitted it…and face..and body that made everyone eyes dragged toward him no matter where your eyes initially were. Jisung shook his thought, He just drank small amount of liquor tonight, It was not supposed to make him drunk…or maybe his alcohol tolerance becoming lower with age? He sip the glass empty to washed out the stupid tought in his mind

Jisung’s eyes went back to the dance floor, He saw Daniel waving hand at his direction excitedly. Jisung looked back on both side to make sure its not some one else he waved at before awkwardly waved back. After the song finished, Daniel walk toward the bar. A little bit wobbly and clumsy either because he was tired from all the dancing or because of the alcohol intake wich jisung unsure how much the young boy had drunk tonight.

“This party is rad! I didn’t know such thing exist” Daniel chirped loudly after he settled himself beside jisung. The acoustic of this particular pub was really good since Jisung could hear clearly despite the blasting sound of whatever edm remix the dj plays right now.

“You are being the reason we get this much guest. Usually its already dead around this time”

Daniel chuckled  and sip his drink that just delivered by the bartender. For some reason Jisung cant help  himself not to stare at Daniel. His golden hair was damp by sweat. His usual pale face now colored by a shade of pink. His eyes trails down to his neck that inappropriately embellished by a cross silver necklace hanging  over the dangerously two unbuttoned deep purple shirt. Jisung restrained himself from went further down and raise his view only to meet with a pair of eyes that stared at him intensely.  

“You really changed aren’t you”? was the only words jisung able to blurted out to avoid akward situation being caught staring at the others  “You used to wander off around looking like a lost kid back then..now look at you, taking care multinational level business, Leading hundreds of people and creating a really great team” Daniel scoffed at Jisung’s impromptu praise

“Whats this hyung? Don’t embarrassed me”

“No..no, its honest opinion. You really become a cool man Kang Daniel”

Daniel smiled with genuine satisfied expression “Thank hyung, but There’s still parts of me that stay the same”  Jisung Raised his eyebrows with a slight curious smile

“Such as?”

Daniel smirked, turning his gaze to the front, and gulp his drink until its gone from the glass

 “I still love you hyung”

Jisung laughed at it as if he heard the most ludicrous statement ever. He instantly recalled the time Euigon said it way back then on one of the night when they spent together at the dorm.  Maybe this was a way for  Daniel to connect with the past, if that’s the case he only need to reply it with the same fashion he did back then.  Jisung stroke daniel’s head with a fond expression “I love you too-“ only to be cut by Daniel grabbed his hand on his hair with cheeky expression.  Daniel shook his hand dissapointedly

“No…no..thats not what I mean. You don’t understand what kind of love that I have for you ever since way back then”

His hair raised at the back of his neck.  Jisung felt ominous feelings that he will be hit by something he wasn’t prepared for. He tried to pull his hand from Daniel’s grab, but the younger guy manage to retained  it and instead pulled jisung toward his direction. Daniel leaned forward and place his mouth near Jisung’s ears to make sure he hear the almost whispering voice clearly

“It’s the kind of love that make me want to fuck you”

Jisung felt electric jolt from within his core. He hold his breath struggling to compose himself. He shift away and found a pair of eyes that look darker than the usual shade. His internal alarm screamed danger, he felt heat raising to his face.  

“You are drunk” was the only word that make sense at the moment. He forcibly pulled out his hand from Daniel’s stronghold. “I’ll find someone to give you a ride home” Jisung instantly jumped from the bar stool and turned away from their sitting  place. From the back of his head he could hear Daniel said  something but he refused to hear any of it, not now his mind say. Jisung just wanted to run away and not facing Daniel at the moment as he didn’t know how to handle the situation right now.

 Thankfully Jisung  found Jaehwan at the lounge still sober trying to woo a couple of girls from HR. He grabbed Jaehwan shoulder and turned him around a little bit forcefully.  He needed to make Jaehwan aware the urgency of his situation.

“Ah hyung..you surprised me..whats up?” Jaehwan’s smile instantly disappeared once he looked at Jisung’s stern face.

“Your boss-” He  made a gesture toward the bar behind them. “Is awfully drunk. Take him home! He is your responsibility or else..”  Jaehwan glanced toward bar direction, then promptly nodded-albeit confusingly- acknowledging the situation and Location where their boss located.

“Sure hyung, I’ll take care of him”

 “Thanks..I owe you this time” Jisung pat Jaehwan’s shoulder. He stepped forward to take his exit. 

” But what about you…where you are going?”

“Home……Forgot to…feed my pet. I need to go now or else I’d die..I mean my pet might die. See you on Monday!”  Jisung almost run away toward the exit not looking back.

\-------

The whole weekend was a whirlwind of emotion. Jisung either tried to take his mind off the stuff that happened last Friday night or convinced himself that it was just a moment of drunken stupor that have nothing to do with reality. Its help that His Sister and  mother came to visit him at Saturday afternoon. He got busy with helping them shopping and making dinner afterwards.

“What did you do last night oppa? I heard you hosted some party,  should take me there sometime” Nag His sister while they were busy preparing and cutting ingriedients at his small flat’s pantry.

“Its office party you silly” Scoffed Jisung  “Nothing special……”  Jisung paused,  contemplating  to tell what happened last night. Maybe he can get his load off abit with a vague story  ”Just people saying something stupid  while they drunk “

“Ah, that’s remind me!” Jisung startled with his sister’s sudden burst  “The other day I got drunk and confessed my love to a sunbae at work who’s already married..Hillarious!!”  His sister laugh it out as if it was nothing without noticing  that their mother freeze from doing whatever she was doing, looked at her with mouth hang open while Jisung put an irked expression. “Eww..are you a home wrecker now?” teased Jisung

“Oh come on, people say something stupid while they are drunk. No one took it seriously anyway”

Jisung nodded acknowledgingly, her sister had a point. Drunk people’s words shouldn’t take into heart. “True…Its not like you seriously love him or something right?”

 “Well…To be honest, He was tall, handsome and charismatic. Every girl at the office had a crush on him. Its just unfortunate that  he was taken….why every fine man was taken? I’d go for him anyday if he was single” His sister sighed and continued with his work.

Its not helping Jisung at all.

At Sunday morning, he called his college friend who live nearby, Jinwoo, Taewoong and Jaehan, to watched some movie otherwise he’d go crazy with his own mind over analyze things. After watching movie they ate lunch at a local caffee.  However  once there was  a lul on their conversation, Friday night fiasco haunted him again.

“Ya! Have you guys said something you didn’t meant while you were drunk?” asked jisung. He couldn’t hold it any longer not to discussed it, hoping some of them able to give a better perspective than his sister.  Jinwoo and  Jaehan looked up trying to recall such moment while Taewong blurted up with laugh “Of course! I once said to  my boss that I hate him and  want to hurt him at company party” Jaehan who worked at the same place with Taewong waved his finger  in front of taewoong confirming the event

“Yess, I remember it also. That jerk…He made us work late every day for a whole winter with no reason at all.” Taewong nodded affirmingly  “I envy you to be able to take it off at him with a disguise of being drunk” Jaehan teased  taewoong  sarcastically

“Ya! It wasn’t a disguise, I was really drunk I couldn’t  control my mouth at that time. Also not my fault  because he made us listening  to his awful singing for hours, the things that bottled up that time just came out”  Everyone burst into pitiful laughter while Jaehwan and Taewoong  continue retelled  their suffering working under the said boss last year.

This also not helping Jisung at all. 

The dreaded Monday eventually came. Jisung already decided to act as if nothing happened. He believed Daniel wont remember any of the thing he said and so shouldn’t  he. While waiting for the elevator to came down, he startled  by a hand tapping his back and turned to see that it was the source of his problem who greeted him with wide smile and bright face. He wasn’t remember anything after all. Jisung felt a little bit relieved. However, there’s something tugging at his heart that he himself couldn’t understand.

Once they entered the elevator, streams of people entering elevator until it filled the tight space. Daniel grabbed jisung’s upper arm so they move backward until both back touched the elvator’s wall. The elevator became really cramped that their shoulder touched each other. Jisung tried his hardest to ignore whatever strange feeling bubbling from within. Its just mundane day as usual, He shouldn’t be bothered by this kind of thing. Suddenly he felt a warm breath tickling this ears

“Hyung, don’t look, but a guy over there still have price tag on his suit” Daniel whispered really lowly, too close for his comfort “we tell him or what?”

Jisung felt heat raised to his face. He didn’t dare to look at Daniel, thankfully the younger guy too distracted by the guy he talked about or else he could see how jisung’s face and ears flushed with red. He couldn’t concentrate to whatever  Daniel said as the sensation only reminded him with what he said last Friday. Its echoing over and over like a broken record inside his head.

_I want to fuck you_

No! this wasn’t right. He should not  pretend whatever he said never happens. This would affect his work and distract him whanever he is with his boss. He needed to clear all of this now before its too late and too messy.

 At 2 floor below them all the staff get off with the price tag guy as well. Once the door closed, Daniel snapped his finger regretfully  at the loss of chance to gave a warning to him

“Ahh, hopefully some collagues of his will tell him. It would be bad if his boss notice it first” Daniel  turned to his side looking for affirmation from Jisung and realized  that the older one didn’t give any care about it because he gave him serious looks that must have nothing to do with hilarious tag incident.

“Kang Daniel ssi, can We talk before we start any work this morning?” Asked jisung

“S..sure hyung” Answer Daniel half startled half  confused with the formality of Jisung’s tone “Lets talk in my office room then”

Once Inside the room,They were seated on the sofa and coffee table set.  Daniel gave his best attentive gesture toward the man across him. Daniel never see his hyung looked this stressed yet so quiet. Not barking and nagging like the usual whenever there was something wrong with the job.

 “Okay, so what you need to talk to me hyung?” Asked Daniel, his body lean forward while hand clasped on top of his knee. He eated his lips nervously.

After gathering his courage and breath Jisung looked at daniel’s eyes “Do you…by any chance do you remember what you said to me at company part last Friday?”

“…Ah”  Daniel scratched his neck “Truthfully I don’t really remember what happened after midnight, I drank quite a lot than usual……” Daniel expression turned from recalling something to fear “Oh my god, did I do something horrible last night?”   

Jisung  waved his hand assuringly “No..you only dance and went home, its not something you do, but you said something to me that’been bugging me ever since”

  “What was it hyung?” Daniel leaned forward even further. His face contorted in fear that he said something that might hurt Jisung’s feeling.  

Jisung took a deep breath and released it. Ok here comes nothing

“You said you love me and  want to fuck me” 

Its like there was a pause button pressed on their conversation. Daniel’s eyes wide open hearing it. His whole body freeze  while Jisung just stay still,  looked at him waiting and expecting any reaction from the younger guy. After several seconds that feels like minutes,  Finally a break happens, Daniel  leaned back his body slowly, both of his palm covering his face with the air of shame and regret. Then his hands moved to the back of his neck with a cringe on his face. He looked away didn’t dare to look forward anymore. Jisung felt pity looking at Daniel turned to a mess like that.  Oh how he wanted to hug him, pat him and telling him it was nothing, that it’s okay and they just need to forget it.

“Hyung…” Finally Daniel speak, eyes still cant focus on the elder one “I…I didn’t….I mean….I am sorry..Yeah…I was really drunk…Oh god..its embarrassing”

“Its okay, its normal,  drunkeness can make you say something stupid” Jisung tried to calm Daniel down, but It didn’t worked as now Daniel got up from the sofa,  pacing back and forth in front of him blabbering incoherently.

“No..yes…I shouldn’t drank that much….I wasn’t on my right mind that I just blurted out my feelings for you like that.  Its improper….its not decent…. to think I said something vulgar like that. ”

“Its okay…dont worry about that, next time you should be more caref-wait… what did you just said?”

Daniel stopped at his steps, he realized he just made another fuck up. His head hang low to the floor, hands on his hips. He stayed like that for a while considering his option wich he found not much. Meanwhile Jisung also stand up slowly, eyes demanding explanation. “ Kang Daniel..did you just…that what you said is your feeling for me?”

“Yes Hyung, you heard that right” Finally Daniel raised his eyes, looked directly at Jisung’s “That is my true feeling. Its been like that for a while.” Jisung fell to the sofa, now he is the one who covered his forehead with both palms

“I am sorry you get to know it like this, but I think there is no use to hide it from you right now”  Said Daniel with a low voice

“No…no no no no..this  isn’t right” Mumble jisung while his face still covered by his palm

“What’s not right with it hyung?” asked Daniel agitated by jisung reaction “D..do you hate me now?” his word shaken at the end

Appaled by that question Jisung raised his head from his palms to meet daniel’s eyes “No! of course not! I’d never….” He couldn’t find strength to finish his word. They fell into silence at loss at words.

After awhile Daniel decided to gathered  his courage and quenched his curiousity. “So do you love me too then?”  Unsure wether its proper to asked it right now but he gave it a go anyway. Jisung gave a big sigh and throw his back at the back rest. He couldn’t hold his adoring smile while looking at the younger guy after he gave such whiny and pure question.

“I like you very much..I always love you Daniel-gun…But….I don’t know if I want to be fucked…I mean if I love you that way” explained  Jisung softly “And If I submit to your feeling, We can’t be sure wether its my real feelings for you or its my desire to humour you and serve you as your subordinate” 

Hearing that he did not get outright rejected, Daniel found a bit of inner calm within. He then went back to sit at the sofa to hear what his hyung have to say.

“Listen….Our situation right now is not the right situation for people to fall with each other. We have boss and subordinate dynamics at play, Power dynamics that might interfere with how we perceived each other. That’s not a good way to start any kind of romantic relationship” Jisung tried to explain as coherently and as calmly as possible.

Daniel  swallowed all the words coming out from Jisung  and make sense of it. “In a way you are not sure if you’ll be coerced into relationship or not if I pursue this feelings for you?”  asked  Daniel

Jisung nodded. He was surprised how Daniel able to grasped  their complicated circumstance right away.

“Hmmmhh…” Daniel looked upwards feeling helpless, suddenly he found some ephipany “If that’s the case, how if we turn the table. I’ll give you the power in our dynamic” proposed Daniel

“What do you mean?”

“Practically I wont do anything that  you wont do to me. I wont asked you about personal things if you don’t ask me first. I wont hug you or touch you if you don’t do it first. In that way you are the one who hold control over our relation on personal level”

Jisung couldn’t believe how come Daniel came out with such ridiculous idea. This was like playing hard to catch or push and pull with both side being announced that they were in it clearly. Jisung scoffed hardly  “Woah Kang Daniel, you are really confident aren’t you? Do you think you will be able to do this for real?”

“Sure, If there is slightest chance that you love me that way, I think you’ll fall for me eventually” Daniel smiled cheekly

Jisung flabbergasted by his confidence. The kid couldn’t keep his hand for himself and very clingy around him all these time. He couldn’t see how this work in his favour either, but it seems interesting and it might work So he accepted it anyway “Okay, but I’ll smack your  head if you breach the rule then”  Challenged  Jisung.  Daniel shrugged it out “Lets shake hand to seal this then.  Hyung…offer your hand first to me will you?”

Jisung laughed at the absurdity of the situation “Pfft…how come you say that I hold the power when you order me to do it first?”  

“It can’t started until we seal the deal aren’t we?”  Daniel winked at Jisung while the other just gave a cringy grin.

 

 

 


	4. The RIng

 The small 2nd floor pantry feels suffocating for Daniel. It only fit for 3 chair,a small round table,  a small sink and a coffee maker.  That’s why almost no staff visit that pantry eversince the company built a bigger and better equipped pantry on 3rd floor. Only Jaehwan dwell that cramped place and make it his makeshift fansite office.   

 “Is everything went well? You look miserable” Asked Jaehwan without looking from his laptop screen. He was busy editing Jisung picture during lunch break when Daniel entered the room. He’s been there for longer than 3 cup of coffee. Just sitting there and spinning on his barstool

“Well…its so so” Answered Daniel unenthusiastically. Its been a month since his arrangement with Jisung. They worked normally only less clingy and without gross skinship. The fact that Jisung seems nonchalant with it annoys Daniel that his presence at the office become less while his presence in  Jaehwan’s illegall fansite office become more.

“Yesterday Jisung hyung made a very cute impersonation of baby shark while we had lunch with other team leaders. It so frustrating that I couldn’t  reacted to it in anyway”  Whined Daniel. And what he meant by react was snuggle, hug or squish Jisung like he used to do. Jaehwan giggled at his boss’s immature  complaint. However, he himself can relate to Daniel. He understand  how cute their hyung is that it almost impossible not to fall for him. Luckily, unlike obsessed Daniel who tend to be physical, He has his fansite where he can channel  his lowkey adoration toward Jisung.

The night when Jaehwan took Daniel home or more exact to his room at zoo’s suite hotel  room after that TGIF office party, he allowed himself to crashed at Daniel’s couch since he was a bit tipsy and driving long distance in that condition was a bad idea. The next day, after some akward morning greeting and sharing hangover cure concoction, Jaehwan took that chance to asked Daniel’s permission to use his picture for his fansite. Upon learning that Jaehwan was the fansite master (Daniel stalked Jisung online enough to know the existence of his fansite) He gave his attention toward what he need to say.

“I am sorry but you seems to have something for Jisung hyung since you called his name several time last night. So I don’t know wether its okay for this fansite to upload picture of you together”  Jaehwan Showed one of  the picture of Daniel and Jisung from office gala, back when for the first time he introduced himself. They were arm in arm looking tight and enjoying each other company, the fact that Jisung actually wasted that night covered by low quality picture taken from Jaehwan’s phone camera.   Scrolling up,  There were also other candid-better quality- pictures from when they were working together or attending some events. The pictures and captions showed that they are really close and working together for the betterment of the company while loving each other presence. The captions below the pictures seemed very shippy.  

“I made it for fun and to promote Jisung hyung…….and this zoo more, but if you don’t like it, I’ll take it all down”  Explained Jaehwan in a somber tone. He worked very hard on that pictures. Eversince Daniel came into it, The follower increased by multiple times.

No, Daniel  did not hate it, infact He loved it that there are people who root for them and find them ‘cute together’. He chuckled looking at the pictures and reading at the comments. After that he  gave Jaehwan a big hug and thanked him for including him to jisung’s fansite.   Ever since then, Daniel started to take attention toward Jaehwan’s work. Sometimes he even suggested ideas for his fansite and willingly staged couple photo ops  for Jaehwan.  They became close friend who shared similar hobby that certainly Jisung wouldn’t approve of. 

“Don’t force it, Jisung hyung might looks like that, but he actually quite picky about romantic relationship. That’s why he’s been single ever since he broke up with Jiwon Nuna”  Jaehwan tried to console Daniel. He is aware of Jisung and Daniel’s latest arrangement. It makes it harder for him to get new couple pictures.

“Hmhh…why they broke up anyway? They seemed very happy” muttered Daniel absent mindedly while spinning the teaspoon on his hand.

“Who knows what happened.  Jisung hyung doesn’t like everytime that topic brought up” answered Jaehwan

Daniel pout and nodds understandingly. He might never find the answer considering their situation right now. He feels helpless. He regret for came out with such idea. While  contemplating his misery,  suddenly Jaehwan jumped from his chair. It startled Daniel,  eversince he entered the room not once Jaehwan moved his head from the monitor.

“Big news!! Oh my God  goosebumps!!”

“What happens?” Asked Daniel curious

“This just coming from staff’s  group chat,  Jisung hyung’s ex. …Jiwon nuna is on this office lobby as we speak!”

\----

Jisung Didn’t believe with what the receptionist said over the phone that he needed to asked her twice. Jiwon? That Yang Jiwon? Ever since they broke up three years ago, not once they contacted each other anymore. No video call, text, email, DM’s. nothing. As if both side decided to erase each other presence.

 From Their mutuals, Jisung found out that Jiwon got married one year after they broke up and had a cute baby boy. She lives in Canada with her diplomat husband.

Now Jisung hate himself for being salty just right before he meet her again. He take a deep breath, check his image at the reflective of elevator walls  and compose himself. His heart drummed  frantically the lower the elevator went.

_yoon jisung is a happy and great man, and she is your precious friends now. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with this meeting._

He repeats that mantra inside his head over and over to boost up his own morale.  Walking toward the lobby he saw a familiar figure waiting infront of receptionist desk. His heart melt instantly. Looking elegant and pretty just like he remember her 3 years ago is his ex, Yang Jiwon. There’s a hint of maturity and maternal fatigue. But she cover it with flawless make up and pretty yet modest warm grey dress. Her hair let loose and fall into her shoulder. There’s a hint of hazelnut brown on it.

“Jiwon Nuna” He stammered a bit “Nice to meet you” Jisung pulled a smile to his face Hopefully natural enough. Jiwon greeted him back with a beautiful smile that radiates warmth and happiness. Jisung fels butterfly on his stomach. They bow  toward each other and exchange akward pleasantry.

“When did you arrive at Korea? Are you live here now? Hows the family?” Asked Jisung choosing ice breakers carefully

Jiwon explained that she is on vacation trip alone to meet her family in seoul. She just arrived 3 days ago.

“By the way Jisung ah,  ummm..I am not sure if I mistaken a person for someone I know” She pointed over Jisung’s shoulder  “There is a strange guy that have been looking at us since a while ago.  He looks like your friend Euigon. But he looks away whenever I make eye contact with him”

Jisung turned to the direction that Jiwon pointed at. There’s Daniel sit at one of the lobby’s lounge chair. Crossing his feet and using a newspaper as a disguise. He lowers the newspaper to peek at them and  raise it back panickly when he see both at them looking at him. Jisung burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of his action.”Ah, you are not mistaken. But he is not Kang Euigon anymore” Answer jisung while holding his laughter. Jiwon raise his airbrows confusingly while Jisung went to the man’s direction to fetch him.  She witness jisung dragged the man by his arm half forcibly. It remind her with the scene happened years ago when Jisung introduced Euigon to her for the first time.

“Nuna, you already knew him by the name Kang Euigon. He is Kang Daniel now, don’t ask why. And he is my boss now” The big man sulking behind him, Looking at her with sour expression. It’s a similar  expression that he gave to her years ago. The fact that he changed his name and being Jisung’s boss almost fly over her head.  She bows at Daniel “Hello,nice to meet you again, please take a good care of Jisung”  Jisung smiled shyly at jiwon’s caring greeting for him, Its her habit to always looked after him eversince their adolescence time. Jisung then turned at Daniel who doesn’t  seems to bowed back. He then pressed the big boy head and forced him to bow. “N…nice to meet you again nuna” Greeted Daniel half heartedly. “What bring you here?”Asked  Daniel while he put his arm around Jisung’s shoulder possessively. Jiwon amused by the scene infront of him.

“Daniel ssi, Jiwon Nuna here on vacation. She lived with her husband and son at Canada right now” Jisung explained on behalf of jiwon. “Oh..”. Reply Daniel indifferently  “And since she came here to  talk to me, may I asked your permission for extra 15 minutes lunch time?” Jisung shift his body trying to freed himself  from Daniel’s shoulder grasp. Daniel stare at Jiwon cautiously, not willing to let go of Jisung . Jiwon chukled at the comical interaction between the 2 man.

“It wont take long time Kang Daniel Sajang-nim. I promise you I wont kidnap your precious hyung” Teased Jiwon. Daniel didn’t catch the joke, but finally  let Jisung go.

“Sure… but don’t take too long. We have works to do” Answered Daniel sulkyly. Jisung grin awkwardly assuring Daniel while Jiwon struggle to hold her laughter looking at both of them.

Thanks to Daniel, they were able to talk and laugh freely.  Jisung told the entire story of how he was shocked to meet Euigon again as Daniel and how they eventually work together. Both of them wonder about  how ridiculous they were never catched that Euigon’s father apparently owner of the zoo.

“Ah I envy with your relation  with your dongsaeng. He falls head over heels for you like a puppy” Jiwon said at him adorably. Jisung almost choke at his own drink, he know Jiwon meant something else, but somehow her words containing 100% truth. He just sigh and lean back with an enigmatic smile “Yeah..he really do” muttered jisung.

Jiwon took the  lul in their conversation as her cue to finally  say the actual reason over why she suddenly visit Jisung after all these years.

“Jisung ah, I know apology is in order, but I come here today to give you this back”

Jisung heart sank when he saw Jiwon put a small black box with golden trim in the middle on top of the table and slide it to his direction. He recognize it very well.

\----

Daniel swear They speak more than 15 minutes although the times  seems to not agree with his own counting. He sit at another lounge chair in the loby, but this time he is facing elevator so he will know if Jisung go back upstairs yet wont be too obvious at stalking the two (Obviously no one buy it looking at office group chat that aflame with teas and gossip right now)

Finally he heard Jiwon’s voice vaguely from the back of his head. They are too far that he can only catch “Happiness” and “Safe trip”.  Daniel get up from his seat and walk toward them. Jiwon catch Daniel before she turn around and bowing slightly at him. Daniel bows back.  Jisung   just stand there looking at Jiwon’s back until she disappeared.

“Hyung…” Daniel hand tried to reach Jisung’s shoulder only to stop as he remembered their rules.

Jisung turned toward Daniel with his best attempt putting a normal smile “Ah sorry, Did I take too long? I’ll go back to work immediately”  Daniel didnt buy it as Jisung’s eyes were glassy with tears on the edge of falling.  Jisung felt it too as he immediately look down, hiding his face and walk past Daniel hurriedly.  Daniel  followed him with ample distance, He feels a heavy feelings that his instinct told him to look over at  Jisung.

 Infront of elevator, Jisung waited for it to come down, still looking down trying to hide his face, Daniel stopped beside him, scratching his neck “Um…Are you okay?” He asked uncertainly. Jisung just nodded while wiping tears that freely flowing from his eyes. He certainly isn’t.

The elevator thankfully empty because the staff mostly working at the office right now. Jisung and Daniel entered it quietely. “Hyung..you can take a break if you aren’t feeling well-“ Daniel tried to console the older who stand infront of him

“Niel ah..can..can I borrow your shoulder for a while?”Said Jisung with his back facing Daniel, his words shaken clearly in the verge of crying. With that words, Daniel feels his heart splatter into million pieces. He didn’t know how  painful it is to witness the older one broken down like that.  Throwing all their rules outside the window, Daniel reached Jisung’s shoulder to turned him around facing him and pull him into his tight embrace. He then pushed the emergency stop button so Jisung could let it all out for a while.

 

Jisung sat at the rooftop garden. The afternoon sky painted blue with a bit of clouds. Up here there is a strong gust of winds swept his face and played with her hair. As if there’s a weight lifted from his heart.  A weight that he never knew  existed, buried deep down with all his beautiful memories with her. Now He feels strangely light yet strangely empty.

Jisung jolt at the chilly feeling, A cold metal pressed behind his shoulder . Daniel offered him a can of cold drink he just  bought from vending machine at office rooftop garden. This reminded jisung of the past when he used to bought Euigon cold drink as a treat for his hard work as Zoo’s helper.

“I am sorry to waste our time here” Said Jisung apologetically after receiving the drink.

“Its okay hyung, you are not in a condition to work anyway. Please calm yourself down for now” Daniel sat beside Jisung and opened  his own drink. They just sat there sipped their drink together in silent for a while until Jisung  give the black box to Daniel. Daniel opened it and  find a silver ring with a single diamond embellished its centre.

“She came here to return this…Our  engagement ring” Daniel pulled the ring out from its box. If only He could fantasize that the ring was intended for him…. “ Yang Jiwon was a nuna from my neighbourhood who always looked after me. Both of my parents were busy with work, she was the one used to fetch me home from school, prepared lunch or just babysit me when my parent away. They basically entrusted their first son to her”  Jisung smiling while recalled their good old moments  ”I grew accostumed to her, Puppy love became obsession. Next thing I knew, she was the only one whom I had a feeling resembling to love”

Daniel played with the ring and just looking down listening to jisung’s story with Jiwon.

“As you know, 5 years ago I finally convinced her to date me. I thought that was my happy ending with her. But a year later he got an opportunity to pursue master graduate in Canada. So I thought I need to tied her with some sort of assurance before he study abroad for a couple of years….I proposed her” Jisung looked down playing with the wild  grass that outgrew the pot beside the bench,  twirling it on his finger and plucked it from its root “She accepted it, but a year after she started her study, She became increasingly difficult to be contacted. The time difference didn’t help either.” Daniel looked at Jisung emphatically, it must be hard for him to recall that kind of times, but Daniel felt that Jisung need to let it all out, He felt grateful for being  the one that stay with him and listen for his story.

 “I tried not to think about it too hard, She might just really busy. But one day she called me while crying, almost hysterical….asked for forgiveness, insulting herself and said how she wasn’t worth to be loved by anyone…….She asked us to broke up”  Daniel grabbed the ring on his hand tightly, he worriedly looking at Jisung whose hands now grabbing edge of the bench. Jisung then sigh and looked up “I didn’t know back then. I tried everything…I’d give everything just to stop her crying and ease her pain. So I finally agreed to it. Later, I heard form her friends that  she was cheating on me with a sunbae…her crush from high school that she met again at Canada. They had one night stand and she was with a baby.” Daniel rubbed Jisung’s back in an effort to console him. It’s a heart breaking story, one that he strangely can relate to that it made him even more sad at the elder’s situation.

“All these years I hold on to a belief that she just made a mistake and the circumstance just forced us apart, but…after Seeing her today, Looking happy and content, comfortably treated me like the caring nuna that I used  knew….” Jisung sigh pitifully “Maybe he never been able to love me as a man after all.”

“Hyung…”

Jisung smile and turned toward Daniel “Its okay, I actually feels relieved now. At least it is clear now what I actually have and what I thought I had. It was tears of happiness”  Jisung made a tear fall gesture with a wide smile to assure Daniel that he is okay. Jisung then rose up and do a stretch “Hungh..lets get back to work before people think strangely of our disappearance” Jisung winked his eyes  to Daniel, made him flushed. He then walked toward the lift with Daniel followed him behind

“Ah hyung…just to remind you” Jisung stopped and turned around, waiting for Daniel to continue

“You owe me one hug from today” Daniel opened both of his armed wide. Inviting hug to the elder one

Jisung scoffed at that silly gesture “No, you hugged me first infront of Jiwon Nuna, we are even”  Answered Jisung while sticking his tongue out and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter to explain whatever happened between Jisung and Jiwon. I like her from the Unit and the fact that nielsung probably know her (Taewoong posted support for her at the unit) made me choose her as the other love interest. 
> 
> comment and kudos appreciated ;)


	5. Dont hold up

The closer they are at soft opening day, the higher stress they endure. Everything seems to be jumbled at the last minute when they’ve been prepared for months.  Daniel especially can feel the pressure built upon his  shoulder.  Even though he gets help and guidance from senior directors, he couldn’t help but pressured to prove himself that he is a worthy leader that will bring success to this big project.  Hence he gets a little bit edgy lately.  Every little mistake will cost the team time and money,  two things that really tight at this particular moment. To overcome such ordeal, his instinct is to be in control of everything to the point that some of his staff  whined about being micromanaged.

“You should loosen up a bit, Yesterday Park Gyuri came to me crying because you scolded her”

Daniel almost couldn’t hear Jisung’s complain because he was standing too close to comfort. At this state He is easy to be irritated by everything that isn’t going his way. He need to be on top of everything and everyone. Speaking of wich,  He want to be on top of Jisung who smells really good this morning. Probably his skin is smooth too if he caressed  it.

Daniel  made a mental slap for being derailed by dirty thought in the middle of their totally professional meeting.  He need to get back to it.

“I understand hyung,  But yesterday wasn’t an easy day for me either. She misplaced the folder of important contact numbers  from the last conference that  I traced them back one by one. Not to mention her minute meetings was so messy it was practically useless” Answered Daniel back, trying to keep his tone down wich was proven difficult once he recalled that frustrating day.

“I know, but screaming at your subordinate wont make them work better or faster either. You should understand not everyone can handle harsh reinforcement” Jisung step closer and rub daniel’s shoulder. He feels bad for the ordeal that Daniel had to endure because of his subordinate mistake, but as a team leader, he need to fix the team spirit if they are to work together for the next year

 “If you act more compassionately toward her, I believe she’ll work better and learn form her mistake. Thats her character after all..” Daniel tensed at the sudden contact. On a different day, He would welcome the gesture and took it as opportunity to do more skinship. But at his current condition, He can’t trust himself not to do anything stupid. If he indulge himself in this game, it would be difficult to stop and he cant afford to ruin their team work.  Daniel moved away from the older one

“Okay, I’ll apologize to her today. Any other thing you need to talk to me? I need to meet someone at 10” Ask Daniel rather coldly. He instantly regret the tone he used, but thankfully Jisung give him a short smile and excuse himself out amicably. Daniel sigh and throw himself into the sofa. He then  bury his face with his both arms. He didn’t know that their arrangement would be escalated into torture.   

Jisung closed the door behind him and shigh deeply. It instantly hit him.  He should be happy that he brought result. Gyuri will get to be consoled by formal apology from Daniel. But what is this dissapointed feeling lingering on his heart? He got the job done, and professionally at that. He didn’t need to worry about rumour anymore because of their arrangement. But somehow…somewhere..He felt, empty?  Does he miss the skinship, the hugs, the touch feely  Kang Daniel?

Jisung close his eyes and shake his head frantically. Tried to get rid the dangerous insinuation started to formed within his mind. Luckyly there’s piles of to do list for him to bury irrelevant thought that shouldn’t be surfacing at work.

\----

Kang Daniel Thought That TGIF party their company has every month is a great idea. Hence he gave full support for this one in particular. The reason was to celebrate the successful transfer of  exotic animals from  south east asia. Its been a rough month for the team. They were stressed out over the possible fucked up in the middle of delivery even though all the necessities inside chartered plane, medical equipment and animal handler already accompanied it during the journey.  Once the last one animal confirmed to arrived in good-healthy  condition, the team rejoiced.  Engulfed in the euphoria, Daniel made announcement that for the next party to be held in zoo’s hotel entertainment unit.

It is the most expensive and luxurious staff party the staff ever held. Entertaiment unit has 5 huge karaoke room and several smaller one that connected to the buffet room and medium confrence room. The staff booked 2 huge karaoke room and buffet room. They were also given a coupon if they want to go to sauna or theatre.   

While Daniel happily observing the staff enjoying all the facilities the company provided, A hand nudged his waist.

“This is a great party, thank boss” It is Jaehwan who seemingly just arrived because he hadn’t seen him this afternoon. If Jaehwan is here, its mean… “Jisung hyung in the karaoke room if he’s what you looking for” Said jaehwan smirking while sipping his drink. Daniel is easy to read once you know him. The man smiled shyly but his eyes sparkled with anticipation, Jaehwan  scoffed at his pure genuine excitement formed on Daniel’s face. “Go get him champ, don’t let him drunk and kiss sungwoon hyung again” Teased Jaehwan

“That’s happened?”  Daniel asked  in horror

“Pftt…naah, we managed to secure him before it happened” Jaehwan lied, It was actually him who got a kiss from drunk Jisung, but its not wise to disclose it to the big man who’s crazy in love with  said hyung with a nasty drunk habit.

Daniel said thanks and ran the the karaoke room Jaehwan pointed to. He found Jisung already enjoying himself with other staff who sang  off key a couple of popular song. Once Jisung noticed Daniel, He waved his hand inviting him to sit beside him. Jisung showed  Daniel the karaoke remote and asked him what song he want to sing. Daniel say whatever song jisung will sing, but dance song would be better. Finally their turn come, Daniel and Jisung choose Touch My body by sistar. They managed to impersonate the dance key point hilariously that the room broke into laughter and everyone dance  together to the song. Daniel jumping and hyping the audience even more while Jisung sang the song. At one point Daniel put his hand around Jisung’s shoulder while jumping excitedly together. Moment like this make him think that the treat is worth it. 

After the song finished, they both went back to the sofa. Once Daniel sat, a young and extremely handsome looking boy approached jisung who stil stand looking for his drink. The boy shyly asked Jisung to do a duet with him since he doesn’t have a partner to sang his favorite song wich happened to be Jisung’s favorite aswell. It is Galaxy by Bolbbalgan. Jisung happily obliged to the boy’s request.

Daniel doesn’t  know the boy’s identity even though he sure have seen him somewhere. Asking a person beside him, He learned that He is Park Jihoon, A new employee who’s working on Jisung’s former department replacing Sejong who currently occupied  Jisung’s former position. From the way they sing and interact together, it seems they already acquintanced with each other wich just natural since Sejong and Jeahwan should already introduced the new maknae to Jisung. They are pretty close after all. Daniel observed how Jisung seemingly took the boy  under his wings with great care. He looked at jihoon adorably while they sang together. He put his arm around the boy’s shoulder,  Even pat the boy’s head and pulls him into his shoulder at song’s climax.

It suddenly dawned to Daniel that He might be just one of dongsaengs Jisung love to take care of. He and this jihoon boy, might be in the same position inside Jisung’s mind.  This realization sank his heart that he can’t hear the cheer and applause once the song end. Jisung went back to Daniel’s side to meet the boy stared at nothing with a bleak expression.

“Whats the with the face Niel ah” Jisung smiled and pinched daniel’s cheek teasingly, but Daniel slightly dodged the gesture and looked away. Jisung confused, just minutes ago they were having fun and laughing together. What with him today? Jisung place his hand on Daniel’s shoulder and sat beside him with a concerned look.

“Niel…are you okay?” But before Daniel managed to answer, Park Woojin, Another new employee from their department make a call via karaoke microphone

“Jisung hyung, please come out, we are gonna sing  Nell this time”

Jisung shake his hand and make waving gesture “I am pass this time, Just sing it with Jihoon will you?” shouted jisung from his couch.

“Eii..dont be like that Hyung, without you the song will be no fun” Woojin insisted via microphone. The other staff also chants jisung’s name.

Jisung exasperated by the brats demand. He turned toward Daniel who still sulking beside him

“Just go hyung, your dongsaengs need your attention” Daniel bitterly said the words while getting off from his seat and made his exit among the commotion.

“Niel..”  Before Jisung could chase him, Woojin and Jihoon dragged Jisung into the centre to sing with them. 

 

Jaehwan asked himself why he accompanies a man sing emo songs inside a claustrophobic karaoke room at a party where there are plenty of cute girls he could chat with. A somber Kang Daniel dragged him away from accounting girls minutes ago and he couldn’t say no when the man who booted all the bills in this party needed him. 

“Ya Kang Daniel! cant we atleast sang an upbeat song, this is the 3rd sad love song we sang” Jaehwan complained. The other man ignore him while scrolling song list from a freakin ballad section.

“Was things with Jisung hyung went bad?” Jaehwan added  getting braver since Daniel ignored him anyway. It seemed  triggered his reaction by the way he slammed the buttons on karaoke remote with more force than before.

“Nothing unusual” Answered Daniel while the next song playing in the background. He pick up the microphone and start to sing. Jaehwan just shake his head at daniel’s tantrum. He is at loss at what he could do with this situation.

“I’ll bring more drink then” Jaehwan  finally let out the ultimate excuse at every party ever. Daniel focused on  the song  that he don’t care nor hear whatever Jaehwan said.

 Why dragged me in the first place then?  Jaehwan pouted while closing the door now feeling relieved that he finally free from that sad dark room.  When he step into banquet room, He see Yoon Jisung. He’s not the type that love to interfere with other people’s personal matter but he also cant leave his friend being miserable alone in a dark room like that.  Plus, someone should come back to that room and  He wish its not him.

Daniel just finished the song  when the door handle turned. He thought Jaehwan already left him for good tonight since he basically ignored him and _he just went out for a drink_.  He felt bad,  apparently the boy is nicer than he thought.

How surprised Daniel was when he realized, its not Jaehwan who entered the room, instead its Yoon Jisung with assortment of drink and snack on his hand. Daniel’s eyes  almost fall from his socket while the older  arrange the drinks and snack on top of table and throw the empty cans to the trash bin.

“Who knew we also booked the small karaoke room. No wonder I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Said Jisung while opened a bottle for himself and sat at the sofa in a calm manner. Daniel stared Jisung don’t know what to do, mic on his hand forgotten while the next song already playing. 

Seeing the funny situation, Jisung made a gesture toward the screen with his chin “You don’t sing?”

Daniel averted his gaze from jisung to the floor and clearing his throat. He clearly can not sing in this kind of situation with jisung  presence on top of that.

“If you don’t sing how about if we talk instead?” Asked Jisung softly while leaning his head to the side.

“What to talk hyung?” Asked Daniel. His eyeball drifted back to Jisung while his face still down toward the floor.

_Cute, like a scaredy cat_. Jisung thought

“Well…since you owe me one personal story, how about the story after you left the zoo 6 years ago, unable to be contacted and changed your name?” Asked Jisung

“Is that how its work? This arrangement?” Daniel knotted his eyebrows feeling schemed

“Well, I am not sure,  you tell me” answered Jisung.  Daniel thrown a giggle realizing the absurdity of their conversation. But he knew he owed Jisung a long overdue explanation regarding what happened in the past.

“Well, its nothing dramatic actually…As you know after spring break my mom remarried. After the wedding  my father offered me full financial support in turn for me enter his family registry and to continue his family line. My mother suggested me to take his offer. It broke my heart but I remembered your advise and gave her space for her new life and to never make her worry again.” Jisung slide himself near Daniel. He hear this for the first time, didn’t know its such a sad story.

“At that time I thought my life filled with misfortune and  unloved, so I changed my name into different one with the hope that  my luck will change….and in a way, I think it worked”

Jisung felt his heart pinched by needles. Somehow he felt he was one of them who made him felt that way.  Reflexsively he reached for daniel’s  head and stroke his hair

“I am sorry-“  But Daniel dodge Jisung’s hand and make a sudden swift move to the other side of sofa

“Hyung this is the problem. You don’t need to take care of me as if you are my mother or brother.” His tone raised wich surprised Jisung  “You are not my relatives or responsible of me in any way” Daniel let out all the frustration pent up within while Jisung just sat there listening to him

“This is not what I want, I am not one of your dongsaengs you loves to dotted on. I have different thought whenever you touch me  I need to hold myself or else I’d dostupid things to you that you might not like. Its hard enough for me, so please don’t do things to me carelessly” He didn’t know that to throw out his emotion is a hard task. Every inch of his body felt strained

“Then, don’t hold yourself up”  Said Jisung with an oddly serene  manner. He  reached for daniel’s collar. Pull him to his direction and  land a kiss on his lips.

Its like the whole world turned upside down for Daniel. His breath  held up on his diaphragm. The slight sweet taste lingering on his lips feels like something from one of  his dream. He need to make sure he wont woke up alone on his bed at the next second.

“Sorry…I…um..this is not something I do to my dongsaengs you know…” Jisung finally break the silence his face flushed red, he cover his heated cheek with both hands, holding himself not to run away from the scene as fast as possible. Its really contrast from his collective state before.

 “Hyung…” finally Daniel said something released from his tranced state

Jisung flinched hearing his name coming out from his mouth “Y..Yes?”

“Are you drunk?”

Jisung cant believe that Daniel asked such question after he risked his mental state doing something unthinkable. “No!! I am not” Jisung almost shouted, Being annoyed apparently boost your courage in a weird way. He lifted his face and looked at him “I just drank soda all night because Sejong and Jaehwan planned to get wasted today and appointed me as designated driver, while poor boy Jihoon haven’t got his-“  Before Jisung  finished his sentence,  Daniel pulled him and shut jisung’s mouth with his. Surprise is an understantement, he feels the floor fade away from under his feet and levitate him toward the sweet heaven of passion.

The soft kiss gradually turned into a deep one. Next thing he know Daniel on top of him, pushed him to lie down at the sofa while his tongue gained entrance to his own.

“A..Ah..N..no..Niel..” Jisung tried to compose a coherent words admist mixed sensation he experience all over his body once Daniel nuzzled and kiss her neck while untucking his top and slip his hand underneath it.  Daniel ignored it and continue leaving hickeys on Jisung’s neck while his hand exploring his bare torso.

“W..wait..Niel..ah!” jisung  put both of his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, trying to  push the big guy away. But Daniel wont budge.

“Wait what?” Daniel level his face to meet jisung’s. “I’ve waited long enough”  Said Daniel between kisses. “Unless”  another kiss “Hyung doesn’t like  it” He planted deeper kiss

Jisung overwhelemed by daniel’s barrage of kisses. its impossible to talk reason to him when his own mind clouded by desire over what Daniel do to him. The situation  edging closer to danger when daniel’s hand already on his pant’s hem until thankfully a familiar sound coming out from karaoke room intercom

_“Kang Daniel ssi, Yoon Jisung ssi, please refrain yourself. This room has cctv and anything you do here is recorded and observed the next day”_ Its Jaehwan’s voice. Apparently he’s been hanging out in the observation room, trying to flirt one of the cute girl from entertainment department. As if fate wanted to safe them, He catched what happened on Daniel’s small karaoke room.

Upon hearing that, Daniel promptly lift his body away from Jisung and reflexsively look for cctv camera wich smartly hidden on the corner of the room. He then look at the person below him who giggled at their embarrassing situation.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you..”  Jisung said between his hitched breath, smiling defeatedly.  Daniel realize Jisung condition is in a total mess. His top already pulled up halfway while his collar wrecked to different direction revealing several marks he just created second ago. His hair disshelved, his face flushed red and his lips almost swollen by reckless kisses he just done to him.

_Fuck.._

Daniel aroused by the scene below him. It made him want to mess the older one even more. Do things that he could only imagined during his dirty day dream time.  However first thing first.

Standing up, He  gather his senses and calmed his breath down.   

“Hyung..” He helped Jisung to get up and fixed the older one’s shirt and hair “Tell Jaehwan and Sejong to call taxi or replacement driver tonight. 

 

The way to Daniel’s suite room wich is just 11 floors away from entertainment section feels like forever. First, They went down to the lobby area to store Jisung’s car key for Jaehwan and sejong with strict warning to not give it to them if none of them showing sign of being sober. Daniel already almost lost his patience by the amount of time jisung spent in front of receptionist desk just  to make sure his dongsaeng doesn’t drunk  under influence.

Inside the elevator,  impatient Daniel slipped his hand around Jisung’s waist from behind and attacked his neck with his mouth

“Niel..!!” Jisung dodge his neck from Daniel’s teasing mouth. He was busy typing text on group chat informing the car key location and make sure none of them to drive while being drunk.

“You’ve been ignoring me hyung” Whined Daniel. He put his chin on jisung’s shoulder, hand still circling around his waist and look over to the phone screen.

“I am not!” scold jisung with a stern whisper “ what if there’s people coming?we just steps away from your room, be patient ok?” He tapped Daniel’s cheek with his palm. Daniel just giggles and oblige jisung’s order.

\---

Zoo Departement 3 Group Chat  (Jisung still considered part of the gang)

_Jisung : Kids , sorry cant take you home tonight. I  deposited car key at the receptionist. If none of you sober tonight  please please please just call taxi or replacement driver with my account number.I am paying_

_Jaehwan : Yeah Jisung hyung! Dont wory, just enjoy tonight. Don’t overdo yourself with the stud. Please consider your age hyung ;)_

_Sejong : So its true that you finally gonna get it?_

_Jihoon : Get what? Where are you going hyung??_

_Sejong : Kang Daniel_

_Jihoon : Where are you going with Kang Daniel? Cant I join u guys? This party no fun anymore, I think I am gonna go._

_Jaehwan : Child..dont bother our Jisung hyung. Just enjoy your milk with woojin_

_Jihoon : He is the problem. He already wasted after drank a galoon of non milk drink_

_Jihoon : omg, cant he stop embarrassing me? He keep pulling me to dance with him..help_

_Jihoon : Jisung hyung..help me T_T_

\----

Once inside his room, Daniel don’t waste time to devour  the older one. He pulled him into a deep kiss while clumsily trying to unbutton jisung’s top wich obviously failed because why bother to meticulously opened it one by one when you can just ripped the flimsily stitched buttons apart?

“Daniel!” Jisung pulled out from the kiss once realized what he’s done to his shirt

“I am sorry hyung, I’ll buy you another one” Answered Daniel unbothered because he is too  far consumed by lust. He push Jisung to the mattress and straddled him while opening his own top. Jisung ate his lower li[s lips enjoying the view of a godly body unraveled before or more exactly above him.  However the heat dispersed by  a  babyshark song suddenly  buzzing  from his phone. Its Jihoon special ringtone.

Jisung reached for his phone while Daniel visibly irritated.

“Jihoon ah” Answer jisung with hoarse voice

“Hyung, where are you? Why you dont read my message?” Jihoon voice sound desperate, spark concern on Jisung’s eyes

“Sorry, I haven’t opened  group chat after sending the last text. What happen?”

“I need a ride home. I cant find Jaehwan and Sejong and they don’t reply my message either” whined Jihoon loudly that even Daniel can heard it.

“Ahh, you can call taxi and send the bill using my account” He remembered only Sejong and Jaehwan hold his account number. He’ll scold them later for ditching the poor maknae alone  “Wait, I am gonna text you the number and pass-“ suddenly his phone snatched from his hand.

“Kid, just go to the lobby and order taxi using account number room  0-1-A under Kang Daniel they’ll order you a nice one free of charge. Please  don’t bother Jisung for a while because we are fucking tonight”  Daniel cut the call and switch  phone to airplane mode

 Jisung’s eyebrow raised watching daniel’s childish shenaninggan.

“What with that?” asked jisung. Daniel placed the phone to night stand , crawl back his way to Jisung and place kisses on his cheek and his neck “So you are the possessive type?” added jisung half jokingly between pants.

Daniel raised his head and smirked deviously over the question “If its you hyung..I must be” before Jisung could retort back, Daniel already went southward and elicit the most lewd moan ever come from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Park Jihoon made an appearance yay!  
> I changed the tag because apparently i have no business writing smut lol. but i hope you like it.


	6. Old time's sake

 “Eii..Hyung, I told you not to overdo it. Now look what he’s done to your body” Jaehwan teased jisung while carrying a box of safari booklet that just arrived  from printing company.  On the way to meet his friend, he bumped into Jisung  who struggled  with the boxes while holding pain on his leg.

“Shut up..You are helping  me carrying boxes not patronizing me. And for the recods, its because I hit a desk at home  that I hurt my tigh”

“Woah,  so violent... Sou You guys did it at the table too? Hot!”

Jisung instantly slapped Jaehwan’s head  “Ya! Stop with the dirty thought” Scolded Jisung “Put the boxes on the rack, I’ll go down stairs to pick up the rest” He turned back to the hall desperately want to get away from Jaehwan who’s  getting on his nerves.

Not far from the storage room on the hall, A Dandy looking tall man approached him. He wore a shade and brown long coat. His hair neatly slicked back with a couple of strand strategically fall to his forhead.

“Hello, can you help me for a sec?” The man  took off his shade. Jisung instantly awed by his visual wich he can only described as greek god. “Y..yes ofcourse. What can I help you?”

“I need to find Safari development office. The receptionist told me its on this floor but I am lost at wich direction” asked the man with  ridiculously chieseld jaw. Before he lost  admiring the man infront of  him, Jisung looked away and  immediately showing the path to his office wich is just  steps away from there. After he finished, he realize that the man has been staring intently at him with a smirk on his face. Have they  met before?

“So uh..do you get it?” Asked Jisung to make sure . The man snap out of his staring.

“Yeah, of course its apparently close… Silly me. Thank you Yoon Jisung ssi”  

Jisung surprised that the man know his name, but then immediately remember that he is on his safari uniform with his name stitched on it. “You are welcome” answered jisung back putting his best smile.

Once the man turned toward the direction where his office is, Jaehwan approached Jisung from behind

“Whoa…what’s Ong Seongwu doing here hyung? Asked Jaehwan.

Ong Seongwu..that name vaguely familiar. “Who?” asked  jisung trying to recall the name

“Hyung…O n g S e o ng w u..Kang Daniel ex boyfriend! You should update yourself with gossip once in a while” Jisung freezed as he remember whose name belong to.

“Hyung..dont you curious what he’s gonna do? seems like he went there to meet Kang Daniel” Jaehwan nudged jisung’s arm.

“No, we shouldn’t..lets continue our work” Is the only answer jisung gave before he went back to the lobby while jaehwan groaned in disbelief.

\---

Daniel pissed off. He will reprimand the receptionist later for  allowing anyone to find him at his office. But then again the man before him is so slick he cant blame it fully at them.

“This is a nice office” Seongwu admiring his surroundings walking around  inside Daniel’s office. “Knowing you, I wouldn’t believe if a year ago someone told me that you’ll work for your father” He slowly approach daniel’s desk where he leaned himself toward  “But, I think I know the reason”

Daniel sighed and stepped away from his desk, not willing to indulge the man infront of him with his mind game “You have seen me and my office. Anything else you need to do?”

“Hey..Dont be so cold with old friend. I have gig in seoul for  a week so while I am on the city I  might as well pay you a visit” Daniel looked at him in skeptically. This man never do something without a reason. He should spill it soon or he’ll kick him out of this building.

“By the way..I just met him” Seongwu paused and give Daniel mischievieous look “Who?” asked Daniel impatient. “The love of your life, Yoon-Ji-Sung-Hyung?” Daniel freeze at  mention of Jisung name coming out from seongwu’s mouth. Two things that so familiar on his life yet combined together they create a bizarre scene.

“Oh my god, That face..for that kind of beautiful  face  I would broke up with me to go after him” Seongwu added with a smirk

“What the fuck you talking about? And its you who cheated on me with that Minhyun guy” Daniel retorted back not hiding that he is completely annoyed now with his theatric.

Seongwu put over the top expression as if he is being hurt  “I wasn’t cheating, He is a good friend of mine”

“Pfft…friend so good you spent more time with him than with your boyfriend” Seongwu couldn’t deny. Afterall his newfound chemistry with minhyun was the cause of the crack on their relationship. However its just his habit to give ‘smart comeback’ and not backing off.

“Arent you the same? Nay, maybe even worse? You cheated on me emotionally throughout our relationship” Seongwu walk toward Daniel, He brushed daniel’s pendant with his finger “And I thought this piercings was our things..something special we did together for the 1st time. Apparently  you did it as a tribute to him”   
 

Daniel sighed, by experience he knew he need to stop when their conversation turned into an upside down-irrelevant argument. “I think you have seen enough then” He walk toward the door and turned the handle to show him off. But before He could pull the door, seongwu grab his arm. “Good bye kiss? For old time sake”

Before the words registered to Daniel’s head, he already pulled into it. They do it  on daily basis back then when they are in relationship that his subconscious just accept it right away. The sane part of his mind come waaay too late because it only reacted after a sound of something drop on the floor.  

It dawned to him that he is now a character of some romcom drama. Caught in the act by his lover who will misinterpret what they actually does. But he indeed kissed him so actually nothing to misinterpret here. Did he just end their relationship before it even started? Will jisung listen to him and forgive him? Is he deserved to be forgiven?

 He was thrown by whirlwind of scenario that he doesn’t notice Jisung on his knees collecting papers and books he just dropped with seongwu helping him collect the paper that fly away quite far.

“Ah..um..sorry, the door was open so I just..I should knock..I mean there’s  reports That need your sign” Jisung blabbered incoherently. He feels tears start to trickle down. Unknowingly he exchanged looks with seongwu and it trigger the tears to flow.  “I uh..I’ll come again later, sorry” Jisung turned away and walk out fast from their office. Seongwu panicked by the situation he just created. He looked at Daniel who petrified on his place engulfed by confusion and fear. Since he seems helpless, seongwu decided to be the one who chased Jisung, he feels responsible afterall.

Jisung ran away to the roof top because he doesn’t want to create a scene at his desk. He breathed heavily with his mouth. He clutched his heart and his mouth. Holding something coming out from his throath. Its hurt to think that whit what he just witnessed, there’s  high probability that he is just a rebound boyfriend for Daniel. Set aside his pitiful circumstances, every one can see that they look really good together and made for each other.

Before he finished is thought, roof top door slammed open. A man out of his breath coming out of it. Jisung turned around and see Seongwu.

“There you are…oh my god why only stairs to go up here?” Seongwu hold on his knee catching his breath.  

_Instead of coming up himself and face him…..coward!_

 Jisung sadness turned into rage.

“What do you want? Did..did Daniel ask you to coming up here? You don’t need to” Jisung shouted from the fence where he leaned

 “No..Yoon Jisung ssi,please stop that’s-“

“No! you are the one who should stop! You guys should stop and messing around with people’s heart!”

“Please…we just..I just..” Seongwu approached Jisung trying to talk some sense wich is difficult since his breath still hard to catch after running 329321321 steps to go up

“Just what? Had a small fight? Reconciled? Tell him He doesn’t need to feel bad about any of it. I don’t care”

Seongwu don’t know how to calm hysterical man infront of him. Whatever he trying to say, he wont listen and cut him right away. So he just do the next thing him instinct told him to do. He pulled jisung into a kiss.

Jisung startled by the unexpected move that he cant even react. After seongwu released jisung from the kiss he wisphered with heavy breath. “I just did it to him”

Jisung’s  face stretched in disbelief. He still digest what just happened to him in a tornado of confusion. His trance interrupted by sudden movement of some one pulled out from him and getting hit in the face. Jisung scream with fear as he see Daniel hit seongwu and want to go at him for the 2nd time. He instantly hold Daniel waist preventing him to beat the other man to death.

Its all chaotic, everyone talking and screaming at the same time. But after  jisung plead to Daniel to stop and Seongwu crawl in the floor scream for forgiveness Daniel finally calmed himself down.  Jisung quickly run toward Seongwu and look for his condition. He ordered Daniel to go down and bring cold can of drink and emergency kit. Daniel reluctantly obliged, but looking at seongwu pitiful condition, he conclude he wont dare to do anything  weird  again.

Seongwu hissed at the gentle touch of Jisung’s hand who  apply cold gel to his bruise. He whined like a spoiled brat. Jisung shooted him by blowing it away, sending chill sensation that alleviate the pain.

“Hyung, don’t be too nice. He deserved it” Shouted Daniel from afar with sour face.

Seongwu chuckled at it “Yes he is right. I totally deserved this” Jisung looks at him worryingly “Ah, it might bruised for a couple of day, please apply this cold gel regularly” Jisung give the gel to Seongwu

Seongwu smiled warmly to Jisung. No wonder Daniel couldn’t forget his 1st love. He is so warm and kind on top of her physically beautiful self.  He would too.  

Daniel approached both of them and made his presence known “I am sorry for hit you, Take this” He shoved the cold can to seongwu “Use this to press your bruise  or just drink it” Seongwu felt daniel stance as possessively guarding the man infront of him who’s been attending his wound. He decide to  back off  “Thank you, its enough. I am okay now” He smiled reassuringly to Jisung.

“About what happened. I initially  wanted to visit Danie. He is so cute I couldn’t hold not to tease him. I didn’t know you two already an item. Nothing between us anymore hyung, trust me”

“And what the need to kissed  Jisung hyung?” Asked Daniel angrily

“Well, I thought that’s the only way to calmed him down…and hey..It make you guys even now isn’t it?”

Daniel face harden, it looks like he’s ready to punch him. Seongwu hold both his hand and Jisung tap Daniel’s chest to calm him down. 

Jisung sighed and got up “You should stop playing around with other people like that. You might hurt somebody”

Seongwu nod and smile defeatedly “Yeah, you are totally right. I learned my lesson”

“Anyway, I should stop all my bad habit entirely” Seongwu reached to his inner pocket, pulled  a card from within and gave it to Jisung. It is a wedding invitation. “We are gonna get married. Its 4 month from now”

Daniel approached Jisung and look at the card over his shoulder.

“This is the actual reason of my visit” Seongwu smiled. He feels relieved finally able to give the news

“You..with Minhyun?” Daniel asked in disbelief

“Yes” Answered Seongwu proudly “You guys invited, We’ll provide a nice place to stay…but I believe a CEO like you can afford plane ticket to NY?”

“Poor guy..” Daniel mumbles wich deserve a nudge to his stomach from the older one infront of him.

After both of them congratulated Seongwu and exchanged contact number to confirm their attendance. He excused himself and put his shade back, partly covering his bruise.  After its only the two of them, Daniel and Jisung sighed hard insync. They look at each other and laughing at nothing.

“What a day huh?” Said Jisung, he looks visibly tired after roller coaster of event. Daniel’s face darkened “Hyung..I am sorry I-“ Jisung cut Daniel with a palm on his mouth. “Enough with the drama. I trust you” with that word daniel’s face brightened with relief. He hug jisung tightly and snuggle his face into his shoulder “Thank god..I don’t know what I’d do if I loose you..I cant loose you hyung”

Jisung closed his eyes, Drowned himself in daniel’s musky aroma and assurance. He pat daniel’s back and whisper “I wont ..I wont leave you niel. I’ll be with you forever”

After some time they pulled off from embrace “Drama is over, lets get back to work shall we?” Said Jisung cheerfully as he stretched his body and ready to go to the exit door.

“Ah hyung..wait, there’s something on your face” Daniel  grab jisung’s arm before he could make a turn. Jisung rubbed his face with both of  his palm, trying to wipe out any stain or trash on his face. “Ah let me..” Daniel offered himself and reach for jisung’s chin.

He pulled him into a kiss. Jisung was surprised at first, but then receive it anyway. The kiss turned  into  a French kiss.  Daniel’s tongue exploring his. While Jisung don’t want to be always on the receiving end, battles for dominance. Daniel the first to pulled off from their tongue dancing . He looks statisfied at the older ‘s flushed face. “There..now his kiss wiped out entirely”

Jisung flabbergasted by daniel’s statement and slapped his chest “Ya! Kang choding!”  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnally Ong! I put him on tag, but only now he made an appearance.  
> Anyway I just upload the complete chapters without beta it because new project are coming and I am afraid this fic will be stucked for too long.  
> Plus already have new nielsung fic coming. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter-albeit accidentally uploaded-finished.  
> It hasnt been proof read, so theres bound to have lots of mistake. 
> 
> 2nd chapter incoming!!


End file.
